Taking Action
by Suki59
Summary: A follow-up to Thoughts in the Night. Number 2 in my vamp series. Sookie and Eric pick up where Book 8 leaves them, and romance is sure to follow. Please enjoy Eric's Story after Taking Action. See my profile for the sequence after that.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters. Charlaine Harris does, but I just love them.

A/N: This is a follow-up to Thoughts in the Night. I thought I was writing a quick one-shot, but your reviews have inspired me to keep going! Thanks so much!

Eric

How much longer can I sit here like a lovestruck fool, wasting all my time tortured over her? If I could just see her, maybe that would be enough to remind me of all the reasons that I need to stay away. I feel the familiar quiet hum through the bond that tells me her crying has stopped and she is sleeping. Angry at myself for my obvious weakness and unable to come to terms with how she has seized control of my existence with no effort whatsoever, I finally storm out of my office and get in the car. Maybe I'll be able to get control of myself on the drive. I hate having feelings.

Thankful that she never rescinded my invitation, I stand at her bed watching the soft rising and falling of her body as she breathes the even breaths of a deep peaceful sleep. Her beauty is overwhelming, her scent maddening. I quickly undress and slip into bed beside her. Gently playing with the ribbons at the collar of her gown, I study her perfect face. She begins to sense my presence and opens her eyes, turning her head to look at me. I see a flash of panic cross her features, and then her eyes close tightly as if to wish me away. I am confused as she grabs my wrist and pushes my hand down under her gown. I comply and find her impossibly ready. I am gentle and lean in to kiss her. She shakes her head no and turns away, but her body is signaling yes in the most delicious way. My hand easily remembers what she wants and needs and her breathing speeds to tell me she's getting close. Of course I want more, but her hand pushes my body away while the other holds my wrist firmly in place. I can only watch her beautiful profile, face still turned away from me as she comes with a quiet sigh. I never thought it possible to want anything more than I want her at this moment. I shift to hold her closer, and she quickly sits up and pushes me back onto my back. I am uncertain what she wants, but I will do anything she asks of course. In a flash, her head drops and she wildly takes me into her mouth. Both astonished and grateful, I watch the top of her beautiful head and give in to the overwhelming pleasure. She is driving me mad. I want to look into her eyes. I want to hold her, feel her, make love to her, my only true lover. Her silence is broken by the tiniest of moans, and that is all it takes to send me over the edge. I am shocked at how quickly she has reduced me to this, but flooded with joy and relief to give myself completely to her again. I reach for her to pull her to me, but again she resists. Without looking at me, she reaches her arms around my waist and bursts into tears, burying her face into my chest. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around her and rock her gently, stroking her hair with a quiet "shhhh." Both confused and concerned, I listen to her quiet sobs and feel her tears pool on my chest until her breathing slows and is only interrupted by the quiet little hiccups that follow a heavy cry. She finally sleeps soundly again and I stare at the ceiling trying to make sense of what just happened. I'm not sure what I expected when I came here tonight, but it most certainly was not this. Eventually, dawn calls me away and so I reluctantly slip out from under her, hoping to try and sort my thoughts on the drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlaine Harris owns these two.

Sookie

I had finally fallen asleep after my usual cry fest over Eric and was sleeping peacefully when I became vaguely aware of his presence in my bed. This can't be real, must be a dream, so I dozed back into a dreamy state of Eric arousal. I could feel the familiar tingle of want for him that I have grown accustomed to and could almost swear that I could smell him near to me. I opened my eyes and was hit by the overwhelming beauty of those piercing blue eyes, that stare of love and lust. I squeezed my eyes shut to see if it was real and before I could think, I grabbed his hand and put it where I wanted it the most. Yes, he was really here, and now he was really touching me in the way I have imagined and wished for night after night. I knew I should question him, scold him, push him away, but just like another night a long time ago, my body wanted what it wanted, and so I went with that. He wanted a kiss and probably much more, but I was on a mission, a very uncomplicated one that would not require any explanations or apologies. I turned away knowing he would be watching me but I was not able to face those beautiful eyes. This man knew what a woman wanted, and he knew in particular how to reduce me to a puddle of mush. And so I gave in one more time to the power that was my beautiful lover, my Eric. Joy washed over me as I came, followed immediately by a surprising rush of lust, anger, bewilderment, frustration. Before I knew what I was doing, he was on his back and in my mouth and I poured out all my feelings into my task with a wild abandon that I didn't even know I had in me. I loved this man and for one brief moment I showed him just how much. I was so involved that I almost missed it when he came, and almost as quickly as my lust devoured me, I was overcome with pure heartache. I felt like a raging child as I sobbed uncontrollably into his rock hard chest. I was out of my mind with swirling, overwhelming, powerful, knock-your-socks-off emotions. The strength of his embrace coupled with his gentle rocking calmed me down and the last thing I remembered was wondering how I would ever be able to explain myself to him or even face him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Still Charlaine Harris' characters…

Eric

I knew I'd have to floor it to get home in time, but that was second nature to me of course. I am not often baffled after seeing the world for so many centuries, studying my human prey and all their behaviors, but this woman had me baffled. To be honest, I'm not sure what I expected, just showing up in her bed in the middle of the night. I suppose I was hoping for passion, a trip down memory lane, maybe even the beginnings of the dreaded (on her part) talk, but I certainly wasn't expecting what I got. She was closed off, wild, heart-broken, unreachable. Both of our emotions were so all over the place, I'm not sure which feelings were mine and which were hers. I'm not saying it wasn't incredible, and I'm not saying I'd take any of it back, mind you. I just don't know if I found any answers or even if I made myself clear to her about what I wanted. How could I, really? I have no idea what I wanted. But, as the sun approaches, I turn into my garage, smiling with her lingering scent on me, knowing my daytime rest will be a little more satisfying than usual.

Sookie

My eyes open to a beautiful morning, the sun streaming into my window. For a second, I think last night must have been a dream, but then I realize that it was real and I don't know whether to laugh or cry about it. I fell asleep in the arms of my love, but I know I behaved like a lunatic and am more than slightly embarrassed. It was wonderful and horrible all at the same time. Nothing was resolved. I'm just as confused and torn about my feelings, but I'd be lying if I wasn't also feeling awfully satisfied in some ways—ways that were all about below my waist. At least something felt better.

I hopped out of bed, and headed for the bathroom. Today should be an easy day. I had the lunch shift at Merlotte's. After showering and throwing on my uniform, I raced through the kitchen, calling out a thank you to Amelia as I grabbed the cup of coffee she had ready for me. I was happy to have missed her really. I wasn't up for any questions. I didn't have any answers anyway, I reminded myself.

By the end of my shift, I was tired, but my mood was decidedly up. Even Sam noticed, but when he asked about it, I just shrugged and smiled. When I got home, my feet were hurting, so I ran a tub and relaxed into the hot water, turning over last night's events in my mind as I unwound from the day.

Maybe I should rethink this whole staying away thing. Eric certainly didn't stay away last night. I'm not sure why exactly he was here—honestly, I hardly gave him a chance to explain himself. Maybe he wanted to have the talk (ugh), or maybe he does have some lingering sort of real feelings for me after regaining his memory. The more I thought about it, the more I had to admit to myself that the thought of this possibility was starting to appeal to me in a big way. Could I give the real Eric a chance? Suddenly, I found some sort of instant courage, and climbed out of the tub, heading for the closet wrapped in my fluffy robe. What do I have in here that might get the attention of a certain Viking? I was going to Fantasia.


	4. Chapter 4

All these folks belong to Charlaine Harris.

Eric

Driving to Fangtasia, I shake off the leftover lust from last night and wipe the smile from my face. I am dreading tonight. Felipe De Castro is in town and he and Sandy will be paying me a little visit. Our business should be brief, but knowing them, they will linger in the bar, sniffing out an advantage. I know how to play their game, of course, but am so utterly bored at having to do that. I just wish to be left in peace to run my bar, and who knows, maybe try and find some sort of normal with Sookie. For the first time in a long time, I am feeling good about her and almost hopeful that we can come to something that resembles our time when I was hers. Last night was a hint at a change between us, and I am most certainly looking forward to seeing her again soon. But definitely not tonight.

The bar is in full swing when I arrive. Pam has handled everything perfectly, as usual. I am in my office when Pam ushers De Castro and Sandy in. I stand to bow. "Your Majesty." And then a nod to Sandy. Pam slips out to leave us our privacy. We go over the bar's revenue for the last quarter as planned. Why this can't be done by email is beyond me, but I play along of course. De Castro is more inquisitive about Sookie than I like, and I keep changing the subject when I can. He knows we're bonded, of course, but if he ever suspects what we were to each other during my curse, we will both be in grave danger. I will be viewed as weak, of course, and Sookie will be a target. I am reminded again even more reasons why I should stay away from her and silently resolve to rethink last night. De Castro is right. She does make me weak. It would be a dangerous mistake to pursue this further. I snap back to reality as our meeting comes to a close.

"And now for the social part of our visit," De Castro croons. I really hate this man and wish he and Sandy would just leave, but instead Sandy steps out and ushers in a trio of gorgeous brunettes. I bristle, knowing this is both a test and a trap.

Sookie

I found the perfect dress, and it was new. Well, not really new. I found it on the sale rack at Tara's a few months ago, but I hadn't had anywhere to wear it yet. It was a red and white cotton print, sleeveless with a deep v-neck and a full skirt that hit just above the knee. Sexy, but definitely not slutty. I pulled out my black patent leather low heeled strappy sandals and threw my cell phone and wallet into my small black vintage evening bag. I decided to leave my hair down and took extra time to get my makeup just right. I couldn't decide on jewelry and then boldly chose to let my cleavage be my accessory du jour (yesterday's word of the day, thank you). I had eaten before leaving work, so once I had checked myself in the mirror and felt satisfied, I was on my way. I bumped into Amelia and Tray as I reached the back door. She let out a long whistle and asked where I was headed. "Oh, I thought I'd go to Fangtasia." I picked out of her brain that she was dying to ask me what was going on, but thought better of it, assuming I wouldn't want to spill my guts to Tray. She was right, and so I just gave them both a genuine smile and said good night. I couldn't remember when I last felt this good. I even sang loudly (okay, off-key and loudly) to the radio all the way to Shreveport.

Fangtasia was hopping. I always felt weird passing the long line waiting at the door, but as usual, Pam waved me to the front as soon as she saw me. "Why Sookie, what a wonderful surprise. Don't you just look divine tonight." Her smile showed a hint of fang which always unnerved me just a little. I gave her a quick hug as she said, "He's in his office tonight."

I had put my shields up as soon as I stepped out of my car, but as I passed through the bar and down the hall to Eric's office, I relaxed and let them down. What I heard next stopped me dead in my tracks. I knew the three voids were vampires, of course, but the three humans were all broadcasting loud and clear. They were horny and ready to be sampled as tonight's tasty snacks. A wave of nausea hit me as I pictured the image I'd had in my head during my cry fest last night of Eric with a fangbanger on his lap. What was I thinking coming here tonight? Could I have been a bigger fool?


	5. Chapter 5

Still all Charlaine's people…

Eric

I had to hand it to De Castro. These women were no ordinary fangbangers, but to me they might as well have been day old cheeseburgers for all the interest I had in them. (What had Sookie called them once? McPeople?) I certainly wasn't up for the orgy De Castro had in mind, so I suggested we all relax in the bar for a bit first—drinks and dancing, that sort of thing. Our little party seemed up for it, and just as we were headed for the door, I sensed her close by—first a wave of happy anticipation and then an immediate sick panic. Good gods, could her timing be any worse? The last thing I wanted was for De Castro to get a whiff of her, but it looked like there was no avoiding the inevitable. We stepped out into the hallway and she stood facing us, stock still with a very odd expression on her face, but what a vision she was. Her dress reminded me of the one she wore the very first time I saw her. She was indeed a candle in a coal mine, but burned brighter than any candle I'd ever seen. I felt decidedly disconcerted though. If I was this overwhelmed by her beauty, what was De Castro thinking? I felt my McPerson's hand on my waist and instinctively grabbed it to remove it, knowing it would upset Sookie to see another woman touching me. Sookie was dipping in a little curtsy as she greeted De Castro and Sandy. I seethed as I watched him kiss her hand. She glanced at me briefly and then lowered her eyes.

De Castro turned to me. "Why Eric, I believe I do owe you an apology. Here I am bringing you dinner, and I had no idea you had already called your evening meal to you. Here's your lovely Sookie, and doesn't she heel nicely?"

Sookie whispered a tiny, "excuse me," and made a dash for the ladies room. De Castro tilted his head and said, "Hmm…nature's call, I suppose." And then he led our little party into the bar.

Sookie

Before I had a chance to turn and run like the coward I am, Eric's office door opened and what seemed like a huge group of people spilled out into the hallway. I recognized Felipe De Castro and Sandy and couldn't look at Eric, but knew he was there, of course, in all his 6'5" glory. The three human women with them were all stunningly beautiful, tall with dark hair cut in sophisticated styles and in what were surely expensive designer tight black dresses. They all looked like those models in that Robert Palmer video from the 80's. If they were the Robert Palmer girls, then I felt like Ellie Mae Clampette in my little floral cotton dress. I wished I could crawl into a hole, but being a Southern girl (just call me Ellie Mae), I remembered my manners and did my best little curtsy towards the king. He was handsome, but his cold lips on my hand gave me the willies, and honestly, he really should rethink that cape. I stole a glimpse at Eric, and my heart sank as I saw he was holding the hand of his—his what? For all I knew, this was his girlfriend. They certainly looked like a couple—both tall and gorgeous. The anger in his eyes made me instinctively look down. Why on earth couldn't I be home right now watching Gone with the Wind? I wanted to be anywhere but here. And then I was vaguely aware that Felipe—King—whatever you called him, was talking to Eric about how nicely I _heeled. _

My god, had Eric _called me_? Here I thought I'd had this sudden burst of bravado to visit Fangtasia, and was happily singing like an idiot all the way here, thinking I was finally taking charge of my own feelings, my own life, and I had been _called_. I wasn't sure if I would cry or vomit or both, but I made a bee line for the bathroom, manners be damned.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlaine Harris owns this world.

Eric

What a night this was turning into. I believe the modern term I was looking for was clusterfuck. I escorted our group over to my booth and scowled at the humans sitting at the table next to it. They quickly scattered so we could all sit down together. I searched the room for Pam and saw her gliding into the ladies room. Good. At least Sookie wouldn't be in there alone, and maybe Pam could convince her to feign a headache and go home. I wanted Sookie as far away from De Castro as possible. This is precisely why I simply must stay away from her. I don't want her involved in vampire politics. I can't keep her safe. I never should have gone to her last night. She needs to forget about me and find a human man, although the thought of someone else touching her makes my undead blood boil. Not the time to do this. I needed to focus on De Castro tonight, keep him happy, and then get him the hell out of here as soon as possible.

Sookie

Sitting in the bathroom stall, I decided that I was not going to throw up after all, but holding back the tears was going to be impossible. Maybe I could just cry it out and then pull myself together and try to sneak out of here. Why is there never a window in the bathroom when you need one?

"Sookie, I know you're in there." Great. Pam was in the bathroom with me now.

"I'm fine, Pam. I'll be out in a minute."

"I know you're not fine. I saw the whole thing. And I can hear you crying." I opened the stall door to her, and went to the mirror to try and fix my raccoon eyes. "I don't know why you're so upset. Those girls are De Castro's."

"Really?" Well, that did help a little. "But that's not why I'm upset." (Okay, so that was a little bit of a lie.) "Pam, he _called_ me! I didn't even know he could really do that, but here I am. I thought I had this grand idea to come and see him, and it turns out it wasn't my idea at all! How could he do this to me? I'm gonna go out there and give him a piece of my mind."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have no idea whether or not he can call you, but if he can I know he would have never called you here tonight. The king is here, Sookie. We're all on edge until he leaves. Eric wouldn't want you anywhere near here right now. Eric is in a dangerously precarious position." (Good thing precarious had been a recent word of the day.) "De Castro is watching everything we do like a hawk. If you go out there and pitch a childish tantrum right now, do you have any idea how dangerous that could be for Eric? In De Castro's eyes you are Eric's property. He has no idea you can't be glamored, can't be controlled, or god forbid, that Eric has actual _feelings_ for you."

"Do you really think he has feelings for me?" I hated how tiny my voice sounded and felt my bottom lip quiver. Pam just rolled her eyes.

"If I were you, I'd tuck your tail between those shapely little legs, get out there and act like a good little minion. Kiss Eric's ass for a few minutes to make it look good, and then go home. Tonight's definitely not the night to start harping on what's going on between you and my master. Why do you think we stayed away from you for all that time after the takeover? De Castro and Sandy and that scum Victor Madden were breathing down our necks every night. They only recently left us alone, and now tonight they're back, but hopefully, it's just for the night and thankfully Victor isn't with them."

This was the chattiest I'd ever seen Pam, and she actually raised her voice. That definitely got my attention. I could do this. I took a deep breath, checked my puffy eyes one last time and opened the door, motioning for Pam to walk out before me. After all, I am the human.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you, Charlaine Harris. You own all of this.

Eric

I see Pam and Sookie walking towards us, and I brace myself for trouble. Sookie must have her shields up because she has that smile on her face that makes her look a bit psychotic. As they join our group, there are smiles and nods all around. Sookie bows her head to me and says, "Master." If I'd had True Blood in my mouth, I would have done a spit take. Master? We haven't spoken in weeks, gone all last night, blow job and all, without so much as a word, and now she says "Master?" Fortunately, I have had centuries to learn to school my features, so no one should notice my complete and utter shock. Good gods, what did Pam say to her in the ladies room?

Before I can react, De Castro swoops in and takes her hand (making me cringe). "Would you like to dance, my dear?"

"Why, yes, thank you." And they head for the dance floor. It's a slow song, so I have to suffer watching him put his oily hands all over her. If I weren't already dead, this night would be the death of me.

They're across the room, but of course, I can hear every word, and I listen in with heightened interest.

"Don't you look lovely tonight, Miss Stackhouse."

"Thank you, Your Highness." She still looks psychotic.

"I can see why Eric is so very attached to you."

"Yes, I am his." Haven't heard that in…well…never.

"I couldn't help but notice though, that he has not marked you. I must say, I am surprised."

"Actually, Your Highness, I am…um...marked all over the place, if you must know." She feigns a blush and a shy laugh escapes her lips. He creepily scans her body stopping at all the good parts, I suppose imagining the fang marks that I know are not there. "I don't know if you're aware, but I've had quite a few threats from those Fellowship of the Sun nutcakes, so Eric is always careful not to draw attention to the fact that I…um…belong to a vampire. He's all about protecting his assets, after all." That's it. I am officially baffled again, and couldn't be prouder. She is magnificent.

"Ah. Interesting. Yes, I, too, have had many threats from that Fellowship group. It would pain me to see them harm you. You're such a beauty."

"Thank you, Your Highness." What has seemed to me to be the slowest of slow songs is finally over shortly after that exchange, and they return to our tables.

Sookie

Pam and I head towards Eric and I am relieved to see that he doesn't seem to be paying attention to any of the Robert Palmer girls now. I put up my shields and plant my Crazy Sookie smile on my face, ready to face the music. I greet everyone in the group and amazingly, Eric doesn't even flinch when I call him master. I'd hate to play poker with him. Damn, he looks good. Focus, Sookie. Zorro…I mean, Felipe asks me to dance. (Seriously, isn't a cape like outerwear, anyway? Is there no coat check in here?)

I can feel Eric's stare, but I ignore it and pretend to enjoy the dance. Felipe has the nerve to ask me why I'm not covered in fang marks. King or not, that's just rude. I realize that it has been a very long time since I was bitten, and during our unexpected little romp last night, Eric didn't bite me. My mind snaps back to that image of him and the anonymous fangbanger in mid fangbang, and I realize that he must be feeding off of other women, and probably lots of them. And I'll bet lots of them look just like those Robert Palmer models. And I must have been crazy to think that I could have any sort of real relationship with Eric. With the real Eric, I mean.

Okay, now I'm really depressed again (this is starting to feel like a rollercoaster), but I manage to convince King Smarmy that I am simply covered with fang marks, but that Eric is such a sweetheart to make sure they're hidden from view. I'm not sure where all that came from, but it sounded good, and hopefully, it's enough to convince the king that I am Eric's and I am a good little bonded human.

After the song ends, we head back to the table and booth where the party seems to be in full swing. Just as I start to wonder where I will fit into the seating arrangements, Felipe announces that it's time for his little group to be moving on to their next soirée. What a lucky break for me to be rid of the Gorgeous Three and King Leer all at once! There are grand bows and nods all around, and before you know it, the whole group is out the door. Pam scurries off, leaving me and my Viking standing face to face. Finally, we are alone. Well, okay, in a room full of people whooping it up, but we can at least have a conversation. And it's a good thing too, because boy do I have a lot to say to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlaine Harris owns all this.

Eric

I was overwhelmed with relief to see De Castro and Sandy leaving. I felt like I had averted a real disaster. And now my beautiful and clever Sookie was standing before me, and we could finally hopefully have that talk that we'd needed to have for weeks. I took her hand in mine, gave her a look that I knew would melt her, and said, "My lover."

"Don't 'my lover' me, Eric Northman." And she snatched her hand away, just like that. Okay, baffled again.

"Lover, what is it? I heard what you said to De Castro and you were wonderful. I couldn't have been prouder,"

"Okay, Eric. Yeah, yeah, I was wonderful acting like one of your slave girls. Now, tell me the truth. Did you _call_ me tonight?"

"Of course not. I would never. Unless you were in danger, of course. But no, I did not call you. Is that what has you so upset?"

"What do you mean, unless I was in danger? So you _can_ call me, you just didn't tonight? When did all this start? Is this part of the bond? Eric, I don't want to be called." She was getting wound up and this wasn't looking good.

"We do need to talk about the bond, Sookie, and we will, but this isn't the time or place. Now, please sit down and have a drink and let's try and enjoy the rest of the evening. You look ravishing, by the way, my lover."

She shook her head as if to clear it, and then said, "Thank you. Yes, you're right. Let's have a drink." Good. She was calming down. We sat across from each other in the booth. A waitress came over to take our order. I took Sookie's hand again, and this time she let me, and we both started to relax.

Within a few minutes, she was smiling. A real smile, something I hadn't seen in quite awhile. We started talking about things other than our issues, which I was relieved about. Before I knew it, we were sipping our drinks and laughing and really enjoying ourselves like we used to. I felt us slip back into our comfortable, well…friendship, I suppose. Although I doubted if a real friend would be quite as hypnotized by her perfect cleavage as I was. Starting to feel bolder, I got up and slipped in beside her on her side of the booth. She looked surprised, but not unhappy about it, so I went a step further and gave her a soft kiss.

Sookie

Eric started off with that seduction face he makes, but I wasn't about to be sucked into that just yet (well, okay, maybe later though). I started to give him that piece of my mind I had been working on since my cry in the bathroom. I really didn't like the idea that he could call me to him. What else could he do that I didn't know about? This whole bond thing made me nervous. Just as I was starting to get all worked up and ready to launch into part two of my tirade about how I really didn't know if I could be with a vampire who was constantly surrounded by beautiful temptresses who worship at his feet and sit on his lap, he complimented me on how ravishing I looked. I was caught off guard and fell for it of course. He is a master at handling women, after all.

Suddenly, I couldn't remember where I was in my speech. Yeah, he's that good. The next thing I knew, I was melting my butt back into the booth, ordering a gin and tonic, and grinning at him like an idiot. I have no idea what we talked about after that, but before I knew it, I was having actual fun with him. I mean, like what a real date with a real boyfriend probably feels like (not that I would know, really, but hey, I have an imagination). I was starting to loosen up from the drink and the fun and the sight of the most beautiful man on the planet sitting right across from me. Suddenly, he did that vampire speed thingy, and he was beside me in a blur. Then, in pure Eric fashion, he laid the mother of all kisses on me. I guess anybody with a thousand years to practice would be able to kiss like that, I just don't know. Within seconds, I was officially melted into that familiar puddle of mush that he always knows just what to do with. So, I let him pull me out of the booth and lead me by the hand towards his office where I knew we could be really alone. Yippee. Yahoo. Yum.


	9. Chapter 9

These two belong to Charlaine Harris, but be warned, I'm getting ready to do some naughty things with them.

Sookie

As soon as Eric had the door closed (and locked, thank you), we were kissing wildly and giggling as he walked me backwards until the backs of my legs felt the sofa, and he gently gave me a playful push as I sat down. With vampire speed he was kneeling between my knees and I caught a glimpse of my panties flying across the room. I hadn't even realized he had removed them, he was so quick. He slowed way down as he picked up the hem of my skirt, lowered his face behind it, then peered over the top at me like he was playing a very adult game of peek-a-boo. With a sly smile and a waggle of his eyebrows, he disappeared behind the skirt and his tongue found me eagerly ready and waiting. The sensation hit me like a train and I laid my head back gasping for air. I instantly remembered one of the biggest reasons this man was so unforgettable. In short order, I could feel my climax building and instinctively closed my eyes. I was almost there when he stopped and said, "Look at me, lover." Oh yes. I looked down and he kept his eyes locked with mine as he returned to his task. My god, he was incredible. I was so close and had started to make small sounds with every thrust of my hips. Just as I started to teeter over the edge, he replaced his tongue with his thumb and turned and bit into my inner thigh. That did it, and my eyes rolled back in my head as I screamed his name. He gently licked the little wounds closed, and before I could properly recover, he stood and backed away a few steps. Looking me in the eye with that irresistible Eric grin, he started to slowly undress. I sat up a little, not bothering to pull my skirt back down and watched, enthralled as he revealed each part of his perfectly chiseled body. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, and when he was finally completely and gloriously naked, I reached my arms out to him and he stepped into them. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and softly nuzzled and kissed his rock hard stomach. I felt his hands unzip the back of my dress and I sat back a little as he peeled the top of my dress down to my waist. My bra seemed to be instantly off and flying to the same no man's land my panties had been launched to. My hands quickly found his best asset and started rubbing and kneading while I re-buried my face into his perfect abdomen. He seemed to enjoy this almost as much as I did, and spread his legs so I could get better access. I was reminded of his stance in our first shower together where I discovered just how rewarding a good handful of Eric's butt could be. With his feet apart a little, his gracious plenty was lowered from my neck and chest to between my breasts. Well, that was a new sensation, and a lovely one. I let go of Eric's world class behind and placed my hands on the outsides of my breasts and pushed them together. I looked down and giggled a little as I was reminded of a hot dog disappearing into a bun. This was some new fun. Eric started pumping, and that made me push my breasts together a little harder. We found a rhythm together and I watched with newfound fascination at our new little routine. He seemed to like it as well judging from the sounds he was making. Feeling quite proud of myself, I looked up at him with a smile that said, "Looky at what I did!" In a flash, he grabbed me and pulled me up to him, covering my mouth in a hard wild kiss. I gave a little hop as he lifted me off the floor. My arms and legs instinctively wrapped around him and I cried out as he brought me down firmly onto his erection. I was overwhelmed with the thrill of being filled up and devoured by my Eric, for at that moment, he was the same Eric that had taught me just how incredible lovemaking could be. We were moving wildly, kissing madly. It wasn't gentle, but fast and messy and amazing and I loved it more than I ever thought possible. I felt myself getting close again and I held onto his head, grabbing handfuls of hair. I broke the kiss and pulled his head back so I could look into his eyes. I remembered when I first realized that this flicked his bic, and now I knew without a doubt that it was what flicked mine as well. As I started to come, I threw my head back intending to scream his name, but it just came out as some sort of primeval moan. As I hit the peak, he bent his head and bit into my breast. I gave a grunt of both pain and intense pleasure that triggered his own orgasm. He pushed my hips down on him hard as he came, and I looked at his face, seeing blood running down his chin, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he yelled out a word in some other language. When I was able to slow my breathing down a bit, I leaned in and gently licked the blood from his chin. In turn, he licked the tiny marks on my breast. We touched foreheads and smiled into each other's eyes. I was still panting heavily and he was perfectly still. I looked down and realized that my dress was still around my waist, crunched between us and I gave out a little laugh at the sight of it. We exchanged a few more soft but very passionate kisses before he gently lifted me off of him and set me down, still holding on to me because my legs were trembling and most likely wouldn't hold me up. His kisses trailed down my neck as he softly repeated, "My lover, my Sookie," over and over.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again to Charlaine Harris who owns these characters. Aren't they fun to play with?

Eric

I am so very pleased at Sookie's reaction to my advances, and decide to take her back to my office for some privacy before anything else can interrupt us or piss her off or cause any other of a million things that seem to keep us from moving forward. We are both in a playful mood, and I intend to take my time with her and make up for the half-assed foreplay she got from me last night before everything went to hell. I start off in full control, as usual, and she has a powerful orgasm while I enjoy my favorite femoral artery—the one that I envision night after night that has spoiled me for all other femoral arteries. Good. That went well. She is pleased. I step away to give her the full view of my grand reveal as I undress, knowing that this is always a crowd pleaser. She looks amazing, staring at me open-mouthed, eyes half-closed, apparently unaware that her legs are spread and her skirt is still up around her waist. This is the point where I first begin to slip and lose my concentration. She is a goddess and has absolutely no idea of her powers. Her arms open to me and suddenly, I can't remember where I was in my seduction plan. I am drawn to her like a magnet. She begins kissing my stomach, and I unzip her dress and carefully remove her bra so that I can caress her perfect breasts. I know this will please her. She kisses my stomach again and begins fondling my bottom. I recall that this is her favorite part of me, and so I adjust my stance to give her better access. I will pay special attention to her breasts in a moment. Only now she is touching her own breasts and I am rubbing myself between them, and it feels amazing. I could just do this all night. The way she is staring at our new activity is making me lose my concentration again. I know she has very little sexual experience, but the way she opens herself to new feelings and so freely and enthusiastically explores our lovemaking is amazing. Without stopping, she looks up at me, innocently beaming with pure pride and pleasure and this is the point where I lose all control. I pull her to me and start pounding into her with full abandon. My gods, she is the sexiest woman I have ever encountered. The world could crumble around us and I wouldn't be able to stop. When I feel her climaxing, I bite her breast, forgetting to be gentle and then I am rocked by my own powerful orgasm. In a daze, I feel her cleaning the blood from my chin and I realize that in my frenzy I have not closed her wounds. That was sloppy of me. She reduces me to this, but instead of responding with frustration at my lack of control, I am overcome with joy that she makes me feel for her so strongly and deeply. I hold her and kiss her, taking in her amazing scent, completely mesmerized and lost in this fragile and powerful human woman that I love. My Sookie.

I snap out of my blissful trance when a loud knock at the door interrupts us. Pam is apologizing for the intrusion quietly (only I can hear her) from the other side of the door. I quickly dress, but Sookie is missing her undergarments and begins to search the room. I gesture for her to get behind the door so that as I step out of the room, she won't be seen from the hallway.

"What," I bark at Pam.

"Please forgive me Master, but there was a phone call to the bar looking for King De Castro. Felicia took the call, and said the person didn't seem to want to speak to the king, but just wanted to know if he was here. She didn't answer him, but when she asked his name, he hung up. It's probably nothing, but we just thought you should be aware of it."

"Thank you, Pam." And she turns and goes back into the bar. This does seem somewhat unsettling, but I have no way of knowing who De Castro told that he would be here tonight. It really probably is nothing.

I open the door to my office, and find Sookie, fully dressed, sitting on the sofa with a very grim expression on her face. Now what?


	11. Chapter 11

Charlaine Harris owns these characters, of course.

Sookie

Wow. I sure do feel better. Eric steps out of the office while I hide half-dressed. I start to search for my missing bra and panties so I can pull myself together again. I find the panties first, easily spotted hanging from the desk lamp. Lovely. Now for the bra. This one takes a little more effort, but then, yes, there it is under the desk. I pick it up and start to put it on when I suddenly realize that this is not my bra. Okay, ew. I fling it away to land on the chair, sorry that I ever touched it. I look all around me to see if my own bra is in sight and suddenly I am struck with an awful thought. How many women's underthings are in this office right now? The cleaning crew must fill trash cans with this stuff every week. I am completely grossing myself out now. I return to my hunt, wanting my own bra back and suddenly not wanting to touch any surface in this room. By the time I do find my bra in the corner beside the sofa, I have worked myself up into quite a state. That haunting vision of Eric mid fangbang has gotten worse. Now instead of a faceless woman in his lap, I see the Robert Palmer Triplets writhing all over him. The man is a vampire, Sookie. All they think about is drinking blood and having meaningless sex. You're kidding yourself if you think that the real Eric is any different from any other vampire. Actually, he's probably worse. You're probably not even the first meal he's had in here tonight. And he'll probably perform a few encores after you leave. No wonder they're dead all day. They must be exhausted!

And now I'm fully dressed and back to my "I can't do this" mindset. And yes, now I might throw up again. And, oh good, Eric's back.

Eric

Sookie's mood has apparently soured, and so I give her my sexiest smile to get things back on track. Out of nowhere, she stands and launches into a loud and most unpleasant rant about how horrible vampires are and how she can't be in their world anymore. I can't possibly imagine what could have happened in the …oh…I don't know…maybe _twenty seconds_ I was out of her sight, but this game of emotional ping pong is getting tiresome. I feel my own temper rise, and before I know it, we are yelling at each other, and she is _breaking up_ with me? Oh this is great. Fine, she's right, this is for the best. We do drive each other crazy, and what is the term? Push each other's buttons? The many reasons I know this is a bad idea go through my mind. I can't keep her safe. With her in my life, I can't keep myself safe. She has a real talent for putting herself in danger, makes rash decisions, won't listen to me, behaves like an insolent child, drives me mad, should be with her own kind. And it all comes down to this: she is human and I am vampire. These thoughts are all racing through my mind as we are engaging in a most unpleasant exchange. Admittedly, I have lost my temper and may be saying some things I shouldn't, but this woman does infuriate me.

Sookie

Eric has that lady-killer look on his face again, but that just adds fuel to my fire.

"Eric, I'm done with vampires. I really mean it this time. I'm not the fool you think I am. I know what goes on in your world. I know what you really are. And I can't take this anymore. "

I start to list all the physical injuries I have suffered since I entered this crazy vampire world, not to mention the heartache. Well, okay, I do mention all the heartache too. I have reached my breaking point. I really want out. I tell him I don't want to see him anymore. I wasn't expecting those words exactly to come out, but then I realize that I do mean them. Of all the stuff I've endured, the pain he causes me is the worst. I'm tired of crying all the time. I'm tired of feeling like throwing up. I'm tired of feeling just like I feel right now--furious and at the end of my rope. He's yelling at me now just as loudly as I'm yelling at him. He finally says, "You are human and I am vampire!" (But in a really scary loud voice.) And I realize that yes, that is the bottom line and he's absolutely right.

"You're right Eric. I am a human and I should be with humans, not mindless bloodsuckers! I need to be with humans!"

"I know what you need," he bellows. "I know what you want. To be spread-eagle on some beach with some human man's _cock_ in you. Don't think I don't know what you really want!" Um, okay, what the hell is he talking about? I have no idea, but he's really starting to get scary mad and frankly, so am I.

So I just put up my hand in a stop motion, try and calm my voice and say, "Eric, I think we are finally on the same page here. I AM DONE."

And I walk right out of that office and out of his life.

Eric

Sookie and I are both livid. She finally seems to have reached the end of her speech and storms out of the office. Fine. I go to sit at my desk to try and contain my rage and sit on…what is this…a bra? Damn that Pam. I throw it against the wall. I have told her a thousand times that this is not her personal dressing room.

I can still feel the anger in Sookie through the bond. I listen to her brisk footsteps going down the hall and into the bar.

And then I hear the explosion.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlaine Harris is amazing, and owns all this.

Sookie

I woke to the sensation of tremendous pain in my head and someone holding my hand. Was it Eric? I slowly opened my eyes, and found Sam's sweet face looking at me. I was in a hospital room (great, not again), and Amelia was across the room putting some wildflowers into one of those little plastic hospital room pitchers. I tried to think back to what happened, but all I could remember was my horrible fight with Eric, walking away from his office, and then nothing else.

When they saw that I was awake, both Amelia and Sam smiled brightly at me and exchanged a relieved look.

"What happened?"

"You're okay, cher. Not to worry. There was an explosion at Fangtasia last night." My eyes opened wider as Sam was speaking. I tried to sit up, but the pain in my head stopped me. "Everything's okay. Really, Sookie, don't worry." I immediately panicked, was Eric okay? Sam seemed to read my thoughts (hey, that's my trick), and said in a rush, "No vampires were injured, Sookie. There were four humans brought to the hospital, but you're the only one they kept overnight. Apparently, your injuries were the worst, but don't worry, you'll be fine. You've got a few bruises and a concussion. You slept all day and half the night. They want to keep an eye on you tonight, but you'll probably be going home in the morning."

I relaxed back into my pillow. Amelia's thoughts were basically confirming everything Sam said, so I didn't think he was keeping any bad news from me.

"They've already arrested some guy, apparently a real moron, mixed up with that Fellowship of the Sun group. He didn't even get his intended target who was some bigshot vamp from out of town who was apparently supposed to be at Fangtasia last night. But by the time the bomb went off, he wasn't even there. The bomb itself was pretty much a dud because the guy didn't know what he was doing. It could have been a lot worse."

"Fangtasia?" I croaked.

"It should be reopened in a few weeks. Eric said it needed remodeling anyway."

"You spoke to Eric?"

"Of course, Sookie. He was here all night with you. We were all worried about you. But you're going to be just fine. You just need to rest and get better. Don't even worry about work. Your job will be there whenever you're ready to come back, and if you need any money, just let me know."

"Thank you, Sam." He was such a good friend to me.

I looked over at Amelia, "And thanks for being here, Amelia."

"Of course I'm here. I'm just so happy you're going to be okay. I'll come by in the morning and bring you some clothes to wear home. Your new dress is a goner, I'm afraid." Well, that figures. I seem to lose a lot of clothes when vampires are involved.

Sam and Amelia both gave me kisses on the cheek before they left, and made me promise to rest and get some sleep. At least I could go home tomorrow. I hate being in hospitals.

I looked around the room and there were three more vases of flowers other than the one Amelia had been working on (okay, not a vase, but still, the flowers were pretty). I saw three cards on the tray by the bed. Amelia's flowers were obviously from our yard, and the other three were from florists and very beautifully arranged. The first card said, "Get well soon. The gang at Merlotte's." That Sam was such a sweetheart. The second card read, "Wishing you a speedy recovery. Felipe De Castro." Oh, ick. And then the third, "So glad you're not dead. Pam." She really had a way with words.

I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't disappointed that there was no card from Eric. I wouldn't exactly blame him, of course, for not sending me flowers. After all, I had broken up with him last night and declared myself through with all vampires. And I did mean it. Of course, my heart did jump a little when Sam said he had been here with me all night. I still had a lot of thinking to do, but right then my head sure hurt, so I closed my eyes and tried not to think any more.

I was almost asleep when a hospital volunteer came into the room with the oddest floral arrangement. I thanked her as she set it down on the table and she handed me the card. Those flowers looked obscene, very strange and exotic. Wait a minute. I'd seen flowers like that once before. I opened the card and all it said was, "A fresh start, lover?" I turned to look out the window, and sure enough, there floating in the night was the most beautiful pale face I'd ever seen, smiling from ear to ear. And call me crazy (most people do), I couldn't help but smile back.


	13. Chapter 13

My gratitude to Charlaine Harris who owns these characters. I can't wait for the new book!

Eric

I got up and ran into the bar as soon as I heard the explosion. Smoke filled the room, but I could smell Sookie and locate her easily through the bond. Her mind was a hum, so I knew she wasn't dead, but still injured somehow and unconscious. There was no blood, at least none of hers. It was eerily quiet, but within a few minutes some of the women started to cry and people were calling out to their friends and companions. I heard several calls being made to the authorities from cell phones and sirens started to wail on their way here. I wanted to give her blood, but there were so many people around and I didn't want to have to glamor everyone—too time-consuming. So, when the uniformed men came to take her, I told them I was her boyfriend. (I know it sounds stupid, but telling them she was mine would just confuse and maybe even repulse them. I didn't want to distract them from their task. So, boyfriend was just easier.) I saw Pam speaking to a police officer and shot her a look to tell her that I was leaving with Sookie and to call me when she could. I noticed several other injured people (and smelled the blood, of course), but Sookie was the only one unconscious.

I held her small warm hand in the ambulance and gave the medic her name and address and Sam Merlotte's number to call. I knew her friends would hear about the explosion and be worried and thought the shifter would be able to get the word to her other friends quickly.

While Sookie was wheeled into a curtained examination room, I was asked to wait in the waiting room. I considered glamoring the volunteer to let me stay with her, but then I'd have to do the same to the doctors and nurses and knew that may hinder their attentions to Sookie and also could hear her voice in my head telling me that that was "just wrong." Such power this fragile woman has over me. I tuned into the bond and found the same hum and tried not to worry.

Within the next couple of hours, Pam called to give me the report (and to find out about Sookie), and I was glad to hear that the damage wasn't too bad. The idiot that planted the bomb was arrested in the parking lot and confessed, rattling off garbage about The Fellowship ridding the world of a vampire king. I guess that was what that phone call had been about. Moron. Pam wanted to just bite him, but thankfully she let the police haul him off instead. Sookie would definitely prefer it that way, so I was glad and told Pam so. Nice restraint. I figured the bar could use some updating anyway and this would be a good excuse to remodel. I had insurance, of course, and this type of thing is exactly what it's for. De Castro would be breathing down my neck about the loss of revenue while we're closed, but that's just too bad. This never would have happened if he had learned to use email and not been hanging around unnecessarily in my bar, the bastard. Then I realized that with the bar closed for god knows how long, I was looking at some actual time off. After all the crap I'd had to deal with since the takeover, the prospect of time off sounded pretty damned good to me. Pam could oversee the remodeling. Hell, she can do whatever she wants to the bar. Paint it pink for all I care. I can have time with Sookie. Real time, alone with her. Yes, she did break up with me last night, but here I am sitting in a too-small chair in a hospital waiting room, wishing my face could be the one she wakes up to, my hand could be the one she's holding when she regains consciousness. Yes, there's the hum. No change.

Sam Merlotte and the witch, Amelia, arrived and I filled them in on what had happened. A doctor came out to ask if there were any family members of Sookie Stackhouse. The three of us looked at each other (and I realized that I needed to call her useless brother), and Merlotte did something that made me almost like the bastard. He told the doctor that I was her husband. He knew that as non-relatives, none of us would be able to see her yet, and instead of lying about his own relationship to her, he lied about mine. I gave him a small nod in appreciation and followed the doctor.

She looked so small and fragile lying on the bed hooked up to machines that were beeping and blinking, all confirming the hum I was feeling as well. The doctor told me her condition. They were concerned about a concussion, but her other injuries were superficial. I pulled a chair up to her bedside and stroked her hair. When we were alone, I opened her gown to inspect her injuries myself and could see some bruises starting to form, but nothing else. She had soot on her face and arms and in a v on her chest that her dress had revealed (pity that the dress was ruined, I thought. I'll buy her a new one. Or a closet full, if she'll let me.). I waited for the water from the faucet to get warm and then gently wiped the dirt from her arms, hands, chest, neck. Then I pulled the sheet down and did the same to her legs and feet. I patted her dry, replaced the gown and tucked the sheet around her. And then I washed her beautiful face and just watched her rhythmic breathing, grateful that I didn't have to make the decision to turn her tonight.

Turning Sookie occupies more of my thoughts that I'd like. I know that she doesn't want to be one of us and I do respect her choice, but then every time she is injured or I take a bullet intended for her or I imagine a thousand other horrible things that could happen to her that happen to random humans every day, I wonder if I could respect her decision and watch her finally really die and leave this earth. I honestly don't know if I could do it. And then I worry that I won't be there at the right moment and then the decision won't be mine to make. I think of the phone call I might get from the witch or her brother confirming what I would already suspect at the loss of feeling her through the bond. That thought haunts me and then I wonder how I could go on in this endless life that I was cursed to a thousand years ago without the hope of knowing her, touching her, feeling her. And yet, unless she is turned, someday I will have to face just that—a world without Sookie. I can't imagine it.

I left her bedside to report to Merlotte and Amelia in the waiting room. They agreed to call her loser brother and to come back in the morning when I can't be here. I don't want her to wake up alone. Then I went back to "my wife" and held her hand until the pull of dawn called me to leave.

When I woke the following night, I immediately probed the bond and sensed no change. I called Merlotte and he told me that Sookie's vital signs were stable, but that she had not regained consciousness. The doctor wasn't terribly concerned though and expected that she would awaken soon, and unless there were complications, she could go home tomorrow.

I called my day man at Fangtasia and discussed how to progress on that situation. He had already spoken to the insurance company and had things set in motion. There was a good reason I trusted him. He was competent. Then I called Pam and filled her in.

I dressed quickly and started towards the hospital, but sitting at a stoplight I suddenly realized that I couldn't just waltz into Sookie's room and tell her we were leaving on a trip as soon as she would take some of my blood. She was so furious at me during our fight. Hell, she broke up with me. She wouldn't take my blood now and certainly wouldn't agree to go anywhere with me. I have had time to calm down, reassess, but she has not. I turned around and drove back home and sat staring at my desk for a couple of hours trying to decide how to proceed.

I had lost my temper during our fight (the woman just makes me crazy sometimes, what can I say). That ridiculous comment about the human man on the beach really was uncalled for. That was all in my own jealous head and she has certainly never given me reason to believe that she truly wants to get fucked on a beach in the daylight. I owe her an apology for that one. And, yes, she did make some very good points about our differences being a hindrance to a relationship, but I do love her. I do. And that's my bottom line. I hope it's hers as well, but she may need some time.

The steady hum in the bond jerks and sizzles, letting me know she is awake. I sit still and feel confusion, panic, relief and then contentment—all in rapid succession. I take an unnecessary breath in relief.

I go online to find a florist that specializes in exotic flowers (I know what I have in mind). I'll stop by on my way to pick up the flowers and sign the card. I won't take them to her myself, but maybe just watch from outside to gauge her reaction. I know that Sookie needs a lighter touch than is in my nature to give. I forget how sensitive humans can be and I know I have become a brute over the centuries. Now that I remember how I was when I was cursed, I know that I am capable of being the man she wants, and now I am more determined than ever to prove to her that I will be what she both wants and needs if she'll let me. And so after some reflection and coming to a quick and certain decision, I am now off to win Sookie's heart back.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you, Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue.

Sookie

As Eric's face disappeared from the window, I laid my head back onto the pillow and closed my eyes. Yes, I was glad to see him, but still so confused about us and my whole involvement in the supe world. My declaration to sever all ties still felt right, but then when I opened my eyes and saw his beautiful blue eyes looking at me from the door frame, being with him felt right too. I held out my hand and he stepped forward and took it in his and kissed my finger tips, never breaking our eye contact.

"How are you feeling, lover?"

"My head hurts. I feel like I've been run over by a truck. Every muscle aches. How are you?" Silly question, I know. Vampires are always the same.

"I'm better now."

"Better? Than what? Sam said no vamps were hurt. Were you hurt, Eric?" Would Sam have lied to me to protect my feelings?

"Not in the explosion, lover. But seeing you hurt…" His voice trailed off. "I wanted to give you blood and just take you away, but I knew that's not what you would have wanted. Unless, I'm wrong?"

"No, you're right. Eric, about what I said in your office..."

He cut me off. "We'll talk about that when you're feeling better, my love. Now will you please take some blood? Just a drop? Your pain will stop."

"I don't know, Eric. The bond already scares me. I don't want to make it any stronger."

"Sookie, the only way our bond could get stronger is if you were my child. Another drop of blood won't make any difference now." His child. Now that creeped me out.

"No." He started to speak again, but I cut him off. "No, Eric. Now drop it, okay?"

"As you wish, lover. I just want you to heal quickly and have no more pain. But I respect your wishes."

He sat in the chair that had been Sam's earlier, still holding my hand.

"Thank you for the flowers, Eric. And thank you for being here. Sam said you were with me when they brought me in."

"Now where else would I be? And you're welcome. Did you like my card?" So hard to resist that smirk.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Yes. Maybe we do need a fresh start. I just don't know, Eric." My head was pounding. I couldn't think.

"Just rest now." He released my hand and tucked my arm under the covers, then leaned over and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, savoring the feel of his hair tickling my face, breathing in his scent. It was such a comfort to have him here no matter what had happened between us before. The lights seemed to dim, the room was so warm, and then I was out.

Eric

Seeing Sookie smile at me through the window was all I needed. Maybe her anger has dissipated after all. I flew into the building and up to her room faster than any human could track and happily took the hand she offered to me.

She seemed much better but I could still feel the pain in her head through the bond and wanted that to end immediately. There's just no need for that, but she stubbornly refused my blood. She worries about the bond, and with good reason. She has no idea what it all really means and I am not anxious to tell her and can only hope she doesn't learn about it from another source. That's something else that seems to take up more of my thoughts than I'd like. I replay in my head that scene in Rhodes with that fucking asshole Andre. I see the fear in her eyes and her expression pleading for my help, knowing that I was damning her to a tie with a vampire that she wouldn't want. And of course, I had no idea at the time that we had been so close before, that I had loved her so much. That made things even more complicated and of course, the bond even stronger that I expected. I certainly never would have used that knife had I known. Fucking Andre.

At least she seemed to be open to my fresh start idea. That was good. That was actually more than I really expected. She was so tired and her head (as well as mine) was throbbing, so I tucked her in and kissed her goodnight, turned down the lights, and sat back to watch her sleep.

Now that I knew she was not completely closed off to the idea of a reconciliation, I was more determined than ever to win her. I stepped out into the hall to call Pam and discuss my options. She was her usual compliant self and agreed to oversee the remodeling and added that she thought a vacation with Sookie was an excellent idea. She doesn't know that Sookie was screaming that we were through just before Fangtasia blew up, and doesn't need to know.

I sit to watch Sookie again and start to make a mental list of places we could go. Paris comes to mind first. Romantic. Maybe Italy. A driving tour. We could see the countryside as well as Rome, Venice, Florence. Spend a weekend on Capri. That may be too much, too tiring. I want to show her the world, but I also want to spend time alone with her so we can reconnect. Maybe somewhere tropical. (There's that image again--Sookie and a human fucking on a beach. Damn it.) Hawaii. Kauai has always been a favorite island of mine. I stop myself. I should let Sookie decide. I know part of what she objects to is my controlling behavior, so I need to check that and give her the reins. She needs to feel in control of our relationship and I want her decision to be with me to be all her own. I want her to want me.

Sookie

I was dreaming of my mother. It was sunny and we were sitting on a blanket in the yard. I was coloring in my color book a picture of a troll in a sailor's uniform on a beach. She was telling me about our trip to Pawley's Island. For two years we had been planning our family vacation, saving up money. I saw in her head that she and my father had argued about skipping a less expensive trip for two summers in a row to save up for Pawley's Island. She had been there as a child, and I saw a row of wooden houses on stilts lining a wide white beach. A much younger Gran sat on the sand, building a massive sand castle, singing to herself. Mama said she had wanted to go back there for a long long time, and finally we were going. Jason, Daddy, Gran, Mama and me. I couldn't wait to see that beach for myself. I pictured my troll sailor building that sand castle with Gran. It sounded magical. But then my dream turned dark. I couldn't find my mother. Clouds filled the sky. And as I woke up, I remembered that only days after sitting and coloring on that blanket, my parents both died. My world changed overnight and Pawley's Island became as impossible to reach as all my other fantasies with my parents. There would be no more family vacations. No searching for their faces in the crowd as I picked up my diploma on a stage. No seeing my mother's teary smile as my father walked me down an aisle in a big white dress. All of that was gone.

I opened my eyes and found Eric's piercing stare. "Where would you like to go Sookie? If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

"Pawley's Island." And then I was back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Still all of Charlaine Harris' stuff…

Eric

Pawley's Island? I'd never heard of it. But that's what google is for. I still had several hours before dawn, and Sookie was sleeping peacefully, so I took off, wheels turning. Now I had a plan to make.

Sookie

I woke up with my head still hurting, but stood to stretch and use the bathroom. Wow. Still very sore. I untied and pulled my gown down and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. Lots of purple. Ouch. Maybe I should have taken Eric's blood. Sometimes he makes me more stubborn than I need to be. I don't even know if that makes sense. He just makes me…what? Mad. Happy. Frustrated. Grateful. Oh yes, and horny. I still had no idea what I wanted from him, but I know I'd be lying to myself if I thought for one minute that I could really stay away from him any more. Not after that mind-blowing sex in his office. Oh my. And not after seeing the look on his face when he said he was better now that I'm better. I guess he really does care about me. Am I a fool to walk away from that?

Amelia came to pick me up after I saw the doctor. Lots of rest and ibuprofen. Fine. Sam wasn't expecting me to get back to work anytime soon, and I could use a little time off, quite frankly. I had some savings in the bank, and would be okay for awhile anyway. It was a beautiful day outside and I was grateful to be alive. I've had more close calls than I care to count since meeting vampires. And weres. And Weres. And… well, everything else. There's probably even more out there that I don't know about. I don't even want to think about that.

My shower felt heavenly. I was so glad to get that smoke smell out of my hair. When I came out of my room in fresh pajamas, Amelia and Octavia had the table set with a lovely lunch of quiche and fruit and sweet tea. They were both fussing over me, but I told them I was fine (well, not really, my head still hurt).

I went back to bed after that heavenly lunch and slept for a couple of hours. The doorbell woke me up, and I heard voices in the livingroom, so I knew I didn't need to get up. Then there was a quiet tentative knock on my door and Amelia appeared with my vintage evening purse in her hand.

"Some guy that works for Eric brought this. I didn't want to disturb you, but I thought you might want it."

"Thanks." She slipped out and closed my door as I opened the purse to find my phone and plug it in. There were quite a few voicemails and text messages. I read and listened while people asked about me, having obviously heard about the bombing at Fangtasia. Alcide. Calvin. Jason (really?). Bill, of course. I started to text people back. It would be quicker and easier on my headache than having a bunch of phone conversations. I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Just a concussion. That sort of thing. I almost jumped out of my skin when the phone rang in my hand. Tara.

"Hi Tara."

"Oh my god, Sookie, I'm so glad you're okay! How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and I'm a little sore, but I'll be fine. I'm really actually kind of looking forward to a little time off."

"Oh really?" I could have sworn I heard a little giggle. That's odd.

"Yes, really. Sam said I could take as much time as I need."

"Oh, Sookie. I've got to run. That guy that works for Eric is here."

"What? What guy? What's Eric's guy doing there?"

"Oh. Um…uh…didn't I tell you? Um, Eric asked me to replace that red and white dress. He said the hospital people cut it off of you and it's trash now. I don't have that exact dress anymore, of course, but I found another one that I think you'll love. I mean, if not, you can always bring it back and pick out whatever you want."

"Really? He didn't have to do that." I started to get mad, and then stopped myself and thought I need to just try and be a gracious receiver. That's something I'm working on.

"Well, I have to say, Sookie, I have no idea what's going on between the two of you, but for a scary bloodsucking monster, he sure is a sweetheart, especially when it comes to you. I hope you know how lucky you are. And I hope he's getting lucky for his troubles." There's that giggle again. "Really, though, I have to go. Have a great time. Bye."

"Bye." A great time? What did she mean by that?

I slept a little more, but not soundly. When I came out of my room, there was another delicious meal on the table. Amelia and Octavia had finished eating, and both jumped up and started fixing me a plate. Meatloaf and mashed potatoes and Caesar salad. Wow. I felt spoiled, and found that I was loving it.

After just a spot of peach cobbler and vanilla ice cream, I pushed my chair away from the table, thanking both of my very thoughtful roommates profusely (yep, a word of the day just last week). Amelia said, "Why don't you put on some clothes? Maybe a touch of makeup. I'll bet it makes you feel better." And then I saw a clear mental image of me opening the front door to Eric. Ah, apparently, she had spoken to him and he was on his way over. (I found that I was pretty happy about that, actually.)

"Okay. Maybe I will." She and Octavia exchanged a secret smile that I caught before leaving the room.

I was dressed and ready when I felt him and heard the knock at the door at the same time. I came out of my room to a perfectly clean kitchen and no sign of my roommates (clever girls).

"Hello lover." That smile just melts me every time, damn it. Eric took my hand and kissed the back of it. I was kind of hoping I'd get one of his famous kisses on the lips, but he just stepped back and dropped my hand. "How are you feeling? Are you ready for your surprise?"

Ah, ha! This time I was a step ahead of him. "I'm fine. Well, not really, but I will be. And yes, I know that you bought me a new dress. And I accept. Thank you, Eric." There. I'll bet he wasn't expecting that!

I invited him in (although he didn't need an invitation, of course), but I remembered my manners at any rate. He passed on my offer of a True Blood, and we sat on the couch for awhile while he filled me in on the damage to Fangtasia.

I was shocked to see Amelia come into the room with a rolling suitcase and a head full of excitement that was hard to even follow. Eric stood and thanked her. She squealed a happy, "You're very welcome." Then she disappeared again, and Eric turned to take my hand.

"Shall we?" I was speechless. "This is your surprise, Sookie. You're going to recuperate in style. We're taking a little trip, lover."

"A trip? What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"Don't you remember our little conversation last night?"

"Well, yes, but I don't remember anything about a trip."

"Oh, well, then it will be even more of a surprise. Excellent!" And then we were off.


	16. Chapter 16

This all belongs to Charlaine Harris.

Eric

When I woke, I immediately started making calls to confirm my plans. Everything seemed to be in perfect order. Excellent. I just love efficient humans. I called Sookie's witch friend and she was more than happy to take part in the plan.

I had never heard of Pawley's Island, of course, but a little research revealed it to be a beautiful and remote little island off the coast of South Carolina. I didn't know why it was significant to Sookie, but wanted her to be pleased with our little getaway, so took her suggestion and ran with it.

Apparently, there were no commercial buildings on the island, only rows of houses that vacationers rented to enjoy the beach. Finding one with a light tight room had apparently been a challenge, but it had worked out in the end, and my man found one that was vampire-friendly.

In the 1700's, families of rice planters that owned plantations on the nearby rivers settled on the island for the summer months. They didn't know about malaria (or other blood-sucking creatures such as myself, as a matter of fact), but still somehow knew that being on the shore for the summer was healthier. There are still some historic homes there, apparently, but most of the houses online looked like newer wooden homes built on stilts to survive the winter storms. The more I learned about Pawley's Island, the more I decided that it was a perfect choice for Sookie and me to relax in. Very few people. Beautiful beaches. No vampire politics. No Fellowship of the Sun. Perfect. And I liked the fact that we would be discovering it together (unless she was already familiar with it—in which case she could teach me all about it). I know that I can be somewhat heavy-handed when it comes to Sookie. It's hard not to be a know-it-all when you do actually pretty much know it all. At Pawley's Island, I can open my mind to new discoveries with Sookie. I hope she will like that.

I called the area sheriff and told her that I would be vacationing in her district, but would be bringing my own human. I wanted her to know that I'd be no trouble for the locals, of course. She seemed nice enough and said she hoped I enjoyed my stay. I hope so too.

When Sookie opened her door to me, it was all I could do to restrain myself from kissing her and biting her and fucking her on the floor of the entryway. She looked so beautiful, bruises and all, but I was cautious and just kissed her hand (and stole a quick sniff of her that I hope she didn't notice). I didn't want her bolting from me before we even got started.

I could hear Amelia packing frantically in Sookie's room while I made small talk about the bar. When we stood to leave, it was then I realized that Sookie hadn't remembered telling me about Pawley's Island the previous night. This made me happy, knowing that I would be able to really genuinely surprise her with our destination.

Sookie

Part of me felt a little manipulated, but then a bigger part was excited at the prospect of a trip with Eric. Thinking of him planning it in secret and getting Amelia to help made me smile. He was the most thoughtful man, vampire or human that I have ever known. Maybe I should rethink his offer of blood. I hate to think of this awful headache ruining some vacation fun. And who wants to see a tourist covered in bruises? We'll see.

I slept on the flight from Shreveport to Atlanta, but woke up just in time to enjoy the view of the city lights as we landed. Eric led me through the airport until we found our gate. Our plane was going to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Hmm. I had never been there, but had heard of it. I was kind of surprised actually that it was Eric's choice. I would have expected something showier. Hawaii maybe. Fiji. But Myrtle Beach sounded great to me. I had always heard that both of the Carolinas had beautiful beaches, and the prospect of enjoying the sun while Eric slept sounded pretty perfect to me. Then we could explore the city at night together. Yep, Myrtle Beach would be just fine.

Once we landed and retrieved our luggage (Eric had twice the luggage I had. That's odd.), we took the shuttle to pick up our rental car. I expected a limousine, knowing Eric, and was actually pleasantly surprised that we were renting a car. That meant no limo driver, just the two of us on our adventure together. When we got in the car, Eric handed me the placemat-sized map that the car rental agent had provided. I looked down and saw circled in red, the words "Pawley's Island." My breath caught in my throat. I stared at the words for a long moment until I saw a single big teardrop hit the red circle. I looked over at Eric and felt more tears roll down my cheeks. He looked very serious and said, "Are those happy tears or sad ones?"

"How did you know?"

"You told me, lover. Last night. I asked if you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be, and you said Pawley's Island. Did I make a mistake? Was I wrong to bring you here?"

I shook my head no and smiled at my beautiful sweet vampire. "No, Eric. This is perfect. Thank you."

He just brushed the tears from my cheeks and said, "You're welcome."


	17. Chapter 17

Still Charlaine Harris' world, folks.

Eric

When we got into the rental car, I felt Sookie's emotions explode, but they seemed to be a mix of sadness and joy. I was confused and worried that maybe I should have picked Hawaii instead, but then she seemed genuinely happy that we were here and I felt relieved.

She was asleep in the car when we pulled into the drive of our vacation home (I liked the sound of that), and I didn't want to wake her. I opened up the house and found the master suite upstairs on the beach side of the house and pulled down the covers on the bed. Then I went back and retrieved my sleeping beauty, pulled off her jeans and bra (without removing her t-shirt—it's a gift) and deposited her into the big soft bed.

The house was rustic but quite nice. I opened the windows all along the wall that faced the ocean. The strong salty scent of the ocean was powerful and magnificent. I knew the sound of the waves would help Sookie to relax and sleep as well. I turned out the lights and went down to retrieve our luggage.

I will have to send Sookie's friend Tara something nice for her thoughtfulness. As I unpacked Sookie's new suitcase (that she knows nothing about yet), I couldn't help but admire all of the clothes and shoes and jewelry that Tara had selected. She knew that our destination was a beach town, and her selections reflected that. Then I unpacked the smaller suitcase that Amelia had packed and put Sookie's things away for her. I wish I could see her face in the morning when she sees her closet full of new clothes. I hope she lets me spoil her on this trip. It's really nothing. If she only knew how I really wanted to spoil her. Oh well, it doesn't matter.

I unpacked my things into the vampire bedroom and checked that the refrigerator was stocked according to my specifications, and then went out to see our beach.

It was stunning. Wide white sand as far as I could see in either direction. I turned back to see the row of houses behind me, all darkened now. The only light source was the giant moon and the stars. This is perfect. I know she will be pleased now.

Sookie

I woke to the sound of waves and the smell of the ocean. This must be heaven. I jumped out of bed (and then remembered to take it easy. Ouch still.). I looked out the opened windows to see the most beautiful beach I had ever seen, and not a soul on it. Paradise.

I found my robe at the foot of the bed (Hmm. I don't remember taking my jeans off. Or my bra.), and headed downstairs. I was starving and found the refrigerator full of goodies. I ate my breakfast and had my coffee at the little table on the screened-in porch facing the beach. The sky was overcast, but the temperature was perfect.

I washed my dishes and went up to see if Amelia had packed my bikini. I opened the closet to find it was full, and I mean full, of clothes that I had never seen before. Wow. Then I went through the dresser. Cute tops, shorts, bathing suits (one, two, three, four, five of them!), and a small pouch filled with earrings and necklaces and bracelets. Everything looked like what they call resort wear in the catalogs and fashion magazines. I pushed my first feelings aside and reminded my new self that I was a gracious receiver now. This must be what Tara was giggling about. I couldn't help but smile as I picked out my new favorite bikini. Then I went into the closet and found a cute cover up to match, flip flops with little flowers on them and a big beach hat. Where's a fashion photographer when you need one?

I went into the bathroom and saw a note stuck to the mirror. (I had used the downstairs bathroom earlier and missed this.)

Lover,

I hope you like our new vacation home as much as I do. There is food in the kitchen. If you go outside and under the house, you'll find a room with beach chairs and such. The towels are in the linen closet in the hall. I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty to put your things away. I promise that I took no other liberties although I was sorely tempted.

The car keys are on the kitchen counter. Feel free to roam and enjoy your day.

E.

Enjoy my day, indeed! I found a big fluffy towel and threw my sunglasses and sunscreen (don't want to burn on the first day), cell phone, and ibuprofen in a bag (yes, a cute new one, thank you, Tara. And thank you, Eric.).

Then I went downstairs and scanned the bookshelves for something to read. I usually like mysteries and romance novels, but I found several little books about ghost stories from Pawley's Island. Interesting. I thought, when in Rome…and threw them in my bag as well. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed out to the sand, stopping to pick up a beach chair from under the house (that Eric, so thoughtful). I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the big bucket full of bright plastic toys to make sandcastles. I took those too.

The weather was just perfect all day. I read and napped and then read some more. I made a huge sandcastle just like the one I had seen in my dream with a young Gran in it. I looked out to the ocean and said, "I'm here, Mama. I made it after all."

My head hurt, and had there been more people around, I would have been embarrassed about the bruises on my body, but I only saw a handful of people all day. One woman alone in the morning, jogging along the water. An older couple with a big black dog carrying his Frisbee. And then later, another woman a little older than I am. We passed each other walking along the water and said hello.

I went in at lunch time and fixed a sandwich and took it back out to picnic on the sand. I could just live here!

After what seemed like pretty much the most perfect day I've had since I don't know when, I reluctantly headed in. I knew that Eric would be up soon and I couldn't wait to tell him about my day.

I took a long shower and found a soft yellow cotton sundress in the closet to throw on. It was a halter dress that tied behind my neck, but managed to look relatively un-slutty in spite of my going braless. I ran a comb through my wet hair and went down to investigate that hammock that I had spied on the screened-in porch earlier.

The breeze was blowing and the sun was setting, and before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep in my new favorite rope hammock.


	18. Chapter 18

Get ready, team Eric. I know Charlaine Harris owns these two, but I'm gonna have a little fun with them.

Eric

I woke to the sound of the ocean. It had been decades, maybe even more, since I lived near the water. Maybe I would like to live on a beach again. I wonder if Sookie would want to live on a beach. Something to investigate and contemplate.

I sensed her hum and wondered where she was sleeping. I pulled on some drawstring pants and went downstairs to find her. She looked like an angel in pale yellow sleeping in the hammock on the screened-in porch. I just wanted to bite her and fuck her, but minded my manners and went to the kitchen for a True Blood instead. Slow and steady. Make it her idea.

I stood at the porch door and looked at the water, enjoying the ocean breeze while I downed my blood, and then found the recycle bin for the bottle.

Standing back at the hammock, I decided to pick Sookie up and then sit and lie back into the hammock, settling her on top of me with her face on my chest. This is pretty perfect. Maybe I'll enjoy a little downtime.

Sookie

I woke to the sensation of sleeping on a cool hard…um…vampire. Oh right. Eric. His chest made the most perfect pillow. I loved the feel of his hard muscles under me and hello, there's my favorite hard muscle of his right under my…well…most sensitive spot. Funny how those match up together like that when we're lying down. Yum.

I started kissing his chest, then his neck, moving my hips on his hardness just a little.

"Hello, lover." His voice was a little raspy having just woken. Mmm. Sexy.

"What a lovely way to wake up," I said, and then I lifted my head to look at him and we were kissing. Slowly. Softly. There's that tongue. Oh my goodness. We stayed in that position for a blissfully long time, just lazily kissing. The hammock rocked gently as our hips found a rhythm together. He felt so good.

His hands started to gather up the fabric of the skirt of my dress and when they found my bare behind, Eric moaned into my mouth as his hands cupped my generous booty. I sat up a little and untied the bow behind my neck, letting the fabric fall. His hands never stopped what they were doing, so I leaned down and offered my breasts to his mouth. He latched on with a soft grunt and I just ran my fingers through his hair and watched his mouth. His fangs were down, of course, but it was amazing to see how they raked across my skin without breaking it. There was no pain, only immense pleasure. His hands were still caressing my behind, pressing my hips into his. I was still rubbing myself on him, and suddenly wanted those pants just off. I untied the drawstring and loosened the waist, pushing them down to reveal what I wanted to see. My god, the man was blessed. I took him in my hand and rubbed my wet self all along the length and back down over and over. His head fell back onto the hammock and our eyes locked. I raised up onto my knees just enough to get him at my entrance and then sat down. We both groaned at the overwhelming sensation. I leaned forward, placing my hands on his chest and started to ride him. When I was all the way down on him, I would give it a hard rub using my hips. I could tell it wouldn't be long before I was seeing stars. Sure enough, I pressed down on him hard, grinding a little as I came. I closed my eyes, and heard him whisper, "That's my girl." Oh yes, I am his girl, alright.

I took a satisfying deep breath, looked at those blue eyes again and started to really ride him hard. Now it's his turn, I thought. His hands were on my hips, lifting me and pushing me down on him, and it felt amazing. I never broke eye contact, of course, and never broke our rhythm, but took his right hand from my hip, folded his fingers into his palm, leaving his index finger extended. Then I placed his hand carefully in front of his open mouth, pricked the tip of his index finger on his fang, and as the drop of blood started to run down, I put his finger in my mouth, sucking hard. I watched his eyes roll back into his head at the same time I felt the familiar pulsating inside of me. He groaned loudly and held me down hard with his remaining hand while I continued to suck on his finger.

There was no more blood, of course. His finger healed so quickly. So I took his finger out of my mouth and kissed his palm, holding it to my lips with both hands. Eric's eyes opened and he smiled up at me with the most beautiful smile, and said, "Feel better?"

Boy, did I.


	19. Chapter 19

Oh, Charlaine Harris, I just love you!

Eric

I feel Sookie stir on top of me, but hold still. She starts to kiss my neck and starts to rub on my erection. This is excellent. This is all her idea, just as I had hoped. Soon we are kissing and our humping is making the hammock sway a little, but I am behaving, holding back. Maybe I'll just pull her skirt up a touch. Oh fuck, no panties. Now it's harder to behave. I am rubbing myself on her a little more forcefully now and moving her hips with my hands. Her heat feels amazing. And the scent. Take it slow. Now she is removing her top. Beautiful. I won't touch until invited though. Oh. Now they are at my mouth. Nevermind, I have to suck on them. Good gods, the woman is perfect. I want so badly to bite, but I don't. Her scent is maddening. Control. She unties my pants. Hold still. I lift up just a touch to let her pull them down a bit. Fuck. She is so wet and holding me with her hand while rubbing herself on me. I want to bite, I want to fuck, but lay my head back instead, and watch her face as she takes me into her. My gods, now that was all her doing. I was just lying here. She is riding me hard, taking me all in with every stroke. I still hold back. Give her the reins. This shouldn't take long at all, judging by her breathing. She is close. And, yes, there she goes. That look on her face. I want to see that look every night of my unending life. That's my girl. She did that. I'm behaving. Our eyes are locked again. I love that and she knows it. She's becoming a little more forceful. Maybe I can help just a little. I don't want her to get tired after all. Yes, this is excellent. I could last like this all night. I intend to see several more of those orgasm expressions before this little show is over. I am in full control. This feels amazing. What does she want with my hand? Gods, the blood. And fuck me. I am done. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I open my eyes and smile up at my beauty. I notice the bruises are fading already. My headache (and presumably hers) is gone. Now she should have let me do that the first night she was hurt. Silly girl. "Feel better?"

Sookie

I could have just stayed there all night on that hammock looking at my beautiful Viking, but my stomach started to growl.

"Excellent, lover. You have an appetite. We have dinner reservations in half an hour."

"Really? Where?"

"Some wonderful place my day man found. Let's hop in the shower together and get ready."

It was the fastest shower we've ever taken together, but I didn't want to be late for dinner. I was starving.

I found a cute turquoise and lavender print dress and put in little dangly seashell earrings. I was picking out my dressiest sandals when Eric appeared dressed in yummy black linen pants and a white linen shirt.

We were both in a good mood when we were seated at our romantic little table at Frank's. It was a gorgeous restaurant on the main road just before you turned off to get on the island itself. Tiny twinkly lights strung outside. A huge patio full of formal looking tables as well as a several beautiful dining rooms inside. Apparently, there were no businesses on the island. Just houses. Nice. And yet, this beautiful restaurant was just a quick five minute drive away.

Our table was inside and right in front of the fireplace, and while it really wasn't cold enough for a fire, it sure added to the coziness of the room. We picked up our menus and it suddenly hit me, "Eric! Oh my god. You didn't eat! Honey, why didn't you eat before we left?" And then I lowered my voice, "I mean, why didn't you bite me?"

"It's okay, lover. I had a True Blood when I woke up. And besides, you know because of my age, I really don't even need to eat every night. Just a sip here and a sip there." His eyes twinkled.

"Still. I'm sorry. I should have offered."

"The night is young, lover."

That made me blush.

I had the best crab cake appetizer I've ever tasted and filet mignon. It was heavenly. Eric sipped a Royalty Blended and seemed to enjoy watching me savor my food. (Pay attention, Mr. Bill Compton, party-pooper!)

Eric asked me why I wanted to come to Pawley's Island, and I told him about our planned family vacation that never happened. He held my hand across the table and just said, "I'm so sorry, lover." I tried not to cry, but there may have been a tear or two slip out.

After a perfect dinner that ended my perfect day, we drove back to our house, kicked off our shoes, and raced each other to the beach (okay, maybe I was the only one really racing, but still, it was fun.).


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you, Charlaine Harris. I know you own these two, but I'm taking them for a moonlit stroll.

Eric

I used unbelievable self-control in the shower, but knew that Sookie needed to eat. I had no idea what to expect in this tiny seemingly unsophisticated little town, but Frank's was really quite impressive. Maybe I was misjudging Pawley's Island. Maybe it was perfect.

Sookie looked like a goddess sitting across from me at the table, the firelight dancing on her perfect features. Her skin glowed from her day on the sand and I could smell the sunlight from where I was sitting of course. I had the briefest thought that of all people, she would miss the sun terribly were she turned. I'm not going there now though.

She realized that I didn't bite earlier (well, at least I was in control in that department), and I got a little jolt when she called me honey. I hadn't heard that word since I was cursed, and it makes me feel warmer than I know I am.

I love to watch her enjoy her food. I love to see that she is pleased in any way (some ways more than others, naturally). When I asked her why she chose this island above all other places to go, I immediately wished I had not. I hate to see her cry, and to know that I was the cause makes me feel even worse. I held her hand until the sadness passed, and I sent a subtle wave of a lighter mood through the bond. I don't think she noticed.

After dinner, we ran out to the beach and held hands while we walked along the water's edge. The moonlight was positively breathtaking (or would have been if I'd needed to breathe, I should say). I imagined her on this same beach all day and wished I could have shared that with her. "Sookie, could you take some photographs tomorrow when you're out here?"

She looked very sad, and just said, "of course."

Then she smiled and told me about her sand castle, and a dog that played Frisbee, and her picnic lunch. She makes my undead heart sing.

We walked a bit more in silence. I hated to bring up a negative subject, but I wanted to clear the air. "About the fight in my office. I owe you an apology.

"Me too, Eric. I'm sorry for things I said. I was so upset."

"I lost my temper, Sookie, which I never should with you. I am sorry. I hope I didn't scare you."

"No. Not really. I know you'd never hurt me."

"Good. But that awful comment about the human man on a beach. I am sorry."

"Oh yeah. What in the world was that about anyway?"

"It's quite ridiculous, I know. But I kept imagining you with a man on a sunny beach, much like this one was today, as a matter of fact, and will be again tomorrow. I know I can never be that man, and I feared that that's really what you wanted. It is what you deserve, actually. But it's one of the things that I cannot give you. And, so I dwell on that. But the way I said it was so wrong. I am sorry."

She stopped and turned to me, putting her hand on my face. "Eric. You give me so many other things. You gave me today and tonight, and this is the happiest I've been in a very long time. I'll never forget that. Yes, I did miss you during the day today, but I knew that I had the whole night to look forward to. I don't want you to worry about what you can't give me, okay? I don't want you to think of me with some other man." Then she paused, as if collecting another thought. "You do really care about me, don't you?"

And then I said it. "I love you."

Sookie

We walked along the beach in the moonlight holding hands. You just can't get more romantic than that. He asked me to take some pictures tomorrow and I suddenly felt sad for him, knowing that he couldn't see the beach during the day. I should have taken pictures today. I could have shown him my awesome sandcastle. I'll just make another one tomorrow and be sure to take a picture.

Then he brought up our fight in his office. I almost held my breath. I thought of how awful it was. I apologized, but honestly, if I were to dissect it, I'm not sure I wouldn't still mean some of what I said. I'm not going to think about that right now. He asked if I was afraid of him. That never even crossed my mind. Even when he's mad, I trust him completely.

Then he brought up his comment about the human man on the beach, and kept apologizing. Honestly, I wasn't even all that upset about it. I thought it was just too ridiculous to make any sense and just assumed it was some random thought thrown out in the heat of the moment. But then he explained how he had been thinking of me with a man in the day time, and my heart broke for him. I realized that just as I had been haunted with images of him with other women, he had done the same to himself with images of me with a man on a beach.

I stopped and touched his beautiful face. I explained that I was grateful for all the things he had given to me, and didn't want him dwelling on the things he couldn't give me. Yes, we are different, and in a way, it is sad. But I am so lucky to have him in my life and didn't want him to be troubled with silly jealous thoughts. Then I thought, my god, he does care for me. And then he said he loved me. My heart burst as I said, "I love you too," just before our lips met. It was the most romantic moment of my life. Of anyone's life. It was amazing. We stood there kissing and holding each other in the moonlight for the longest time. Then he kissed my hair, and took my hand and we walked along some more in silent bliss.


	21. Chapter 21

We are all grateful to Charlaine Harris.

Eric

After our wonderful dinner and walk on the beach, Sookie and I spent hours in her big bed pleasing each other. I didn't hold back this time. And I'm happy to say, she didn't seem to either. After our declarations of love on the beach, it was as if we had a new toy to play with and we kept telling each other at different moments, trying out the feel of it. It felt great.

After she fell asleep, I went downstairs to call Pam and get her report about the bar (things weren't going as smoothly as she would have liked. She was having second thoughts about her choice of contractor.). I told her that things with Sookie were great, and she was pleased for us. She asked if we'd had The Talk, and I said that no, we hadn't, and that I wanted to postpone that for now and work on improving our general relations first. I knew that Sookie should be told about the bond and what it entailed, but I also knew that by telling her, I would risk her usual inclination to run away from her problems. I hated the thought that I would be one of her problems. I hated the thought of her running away.

I spent the remainder of the night sitting in the sand watching the waves. I pictured Sookie as a little girl, broken hearted at the loss of her parents and then I imagined her disappointment at missing out on a simple family vacation. I knew that being here was bittersweet for her, but still she seemed happy with my choice. I've never believed that her parents' deaths were accidental. Now that we know her connection to the fairy world, I would imagine that there are many more things we don't know about her past and her parents' fate. There's probably much more painful information to discover that I hope she doesn't have to suffer.

I find that I want to protect Sookie from the harshness of this world. She doesn't even realize that she knows only the tip of the iceberg, supe-wise, and I hope it stays that way. I wish that I could keep her in a protected private world just like this island forever, but I know that that's just the fantasy of a cynical old bloodsucker.

Sookie

I slept a little later than I wanted to, but Eric kept me up late last night and wore me out, quite literally. It was wonderful. He loves me. I can't stop smiling.

I pulled the sheet back and started to look for fangmarks. I'd be in a bikini for most of today, hopefully, and I didn't like the thought of people seeing bite marks all over me. That's even worse than the bruises I was wearing yesterday. Amazingly, I can only find two of them and they are just tiny white dots. My bathing suit top will hide the worst one anyway.

I went into the bathroom to take care of my human needs and found Eric's note.

Sookie,

I put the digital camera in your beach bag downstairs. Please take some photos for me today while you're enjoying the beach. If you see any human men, please don't fuck them. You know how that upsets me.

We have no dinner reservations tonight, so be thinking of where you would like to eat dinner. I know where I will want to.

I love you,

E.

That Eric. So funny. Don't fuck them. Please. After all the I love you's last night? He's funny. And hey, look, there's another I love you at the end of the note. Mmm.

The weather was perfect again all day. I saw a few more people and waved a hello to the couple with the dog when they went by. I was in the middle of my massive sand castle when the floppy-hatted women came over and asked if she could help me. I said sure, and she sat down and started digging alongside me. Her name was Danielle, and she was from Asheville, North Carolina. She and her husband rent a house at Pawley's every year. He plays golf mostly during the day, which is why she was alone on the beach. I told her that my boyfriend (it felt good to use that word) was asleep. And then I mentioned that he was a vampire, and stole a sideways look at her. She just said, "Wow, really? I'll bet that's interesting." Hmm. No big deal, apparently. I lowered my shields to double check, and she was wondering what it felt like to be bitten, but seemed otherwise fine with the idea of a vampire boyfriend. Then she just thought about her sand castle design, and so I raised my shields again.

Danielle told me all about the different things to do on Pawley's and around it, which I was grateful for. I would be happy just sitting on the sand all day and…well, just, you know, doing stuff with Eric all night, but then I thought I should also explore the area a little too. After all, we did have a rental car.

When the castle seemed finished, I asked Danielle to take a picture of it with me sitting by the moat. She took several and then we said goodbye and she walked back down the beach. I took some more pictures—of the water, the back of our house, the row of houses down the beach, the sandcastle from different angles. Then I held the camera at arm's length and took a few of myself in front of the ocean, and then in front of the beach. Those never come out very flattering, but I figured that they would be better than nothing.

I went into the house to grab a quick sandwich, and then I went down to the car. Taking Danielle's directions, I headed to a drug store where I could make digital prints from one of those machines. I had to ask how to use it, but once I got the hang of it, it was pretty easy. The ones of me by the moat came out the best, and I picked out the best one and then went down another aisle to find a frame. I found the cheesiest little frame with the blue sky on the top half, and a sandy beach on the bottom. There was even a funny lopsided sandcastle in the corner and "Pawleys Island, South Carolina" written in cursive across the bottom. It was perfect!

As I pulled up into our driveway (I passed it twice and had to go back around. All the driveways seemed the same to me.), I noticed some kids playing on a little pier across the street. Beyond the street, facing away from the beach and the row of houses, it just looked like swampy land with little piers sticking out into the swamp here and there. I walked out and said hi to them. They were crabbing. They were brothers, ten and twelve, and took a keen interest in teaching me all the particulars of skillful crabbing. It was so cute, and I pretended that I had never done it before, and they were pleased with my efforts.

Soon I realized that the day was getting long, and my vampire would be up soon. I said goodbye to the boys (never caught their names), and headed into the house.

I took a long, hot shower, then took my newly framed photo into Eric's room. I set it by his bed so he would see it when he woke up, and slipped under the sheet with him wearing nothing but a good after-sun moisturizer. And then I waited.


	22. Chapter 22

All hail Charlaine Harris, owner of Sookie and Eric.

Eric

I woke to the unmistakable sensation of a pair of lips on my erection. I immediately remembered where I was and with whom and just closed my eyes again to enjoy. Sookie certainly was spoiling me. Afterwards, I reached over to turn on the lamp and saw the framed photograph of a happy smiling Sookie sitting beside a huge sandcastle in a most provocative bikini. I said, "You didn't let any human men see you in this bikini today did you?"

That earned me a swat on the arm and then a reward of giggles.

I rolled her over onto her back and breathed in her scent before devouring her with kisses. In short order, I was witnessing that favorite facial expression of hers, not once, but twice before helping myself to a taste of her left breast. Afterwards, we both said I love you, our new favorite expression. I knew she had just showered, but I convinced her to join me for another one. I also wanted an excuse to reapply that all-over lotion that she was wearing. I didn't miss a spot.

Sookie

My evil plan to wake Eric with not one, but two surprises (the framed photo being one) worked perfectly. He seemed awfully happy to see me. I should say feel me.

We got dressed and I told him I wanted to drive into Myrtle Beach for dinner. In the car, I told him about my day and meeting Danielle and the two boys on the pier. Danielle said we had to see Myrtle Beach at least one night while we're here, so I thought we might as well do that tonight.

We drove into the town and down the main drag first to get a feel of the place. I saw a seafood restaurant that looked interesting, but they didn't have bottled blood, so we left. Eric said it didn't matter (he'd already eaten, obviously), but it bugged me that the place wasn't vampire-friendly, and I didn't want to give them our business. Soon enough though, we found another place that was and we went in for dinner. The seafood was fresh and delicious. Afterwards, we found a space on the street in what seemed kind of like the center of the town and got out to explore the beach. Myrtle Beach had the same beautiful white sand that Pawley's had, only instead of rows of wooden houses along the beach, there were rows of huge high-rise condo buildings and big fancy hotels. Myrtle Beach was commercial, if nothing else. But it was still a lot of fun in it's own way, and we enjoyed it thoroughly.

On our way back to Pawley's, we stopped at one of many miniature golf places and played a round. It was silly, I know, but I loved it, and Eric let me win.

When we got home (I love the sound of that), we took a blanket out to the beach and just lay there talking about everything and nothing. Then we took a walk, and saw another couple down the beach roasting marshmallows over a fire they built in a hole in the sand. We looked at each other and said at the same time, "Hey, let's do that." And then we laughed when I said "jinx!"

Once we were back to our blanket though, we decided that the bonfire could wait for another night. We were eager to get inside to our cozy beach house and make love (and, yes, I love the sound of that too).


	23. Chapter 23

Charlaine Harris owns all this.

Sookie

After we made love (oh, okay, it was after we did it twice, if you must know), I was lying in Eric's arms and he was stroking my hair and I said, "You know how you told me that you were thinking of me with a human man on a beach?"

"Yes, love."

"Well, I should probably tell you that I've been fighting similar jealousies as well."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I kept thinking of this awful image of you with a fangbanger on your lap, you know, having sex with her, and then you were also feeding from her, and it just grossed me out so bad. It still does."

"I'm sorry, lover."

"Then after I saw those beautiful models with you at Fangtasia—you know, the ones that the king brought? Well, then I kept picturing you with them."

"I was not with any of them, Sookie."

"Oh, okay. Um, good. But then later, I didn't mean to snoop, but I found a bra under your desk and got totally grossed out and started thinking that there were probably like bushels of women's underwear in your office, and well, that's when I got so mad and said all that stuff about not wanting to see you anymore." I closed my eyes, waiting for his response.

He sat up a little so he could look at me, so I opened my eyes again. He kept stroking my hair. "Sookie, there are not bushels of women's underwear in my office." He started to smile, but then got serious again. "Was it the bra that was in my chair that you saw?"

I nodded yes.

"Well, that was Pam's. She often uses my office to change into her work clothes even though I have asked her not to. But sometimes the employee restroom is too full of waitresses changing, and she doesn't want to change with them. She wants to maintain an air of superiority. She is their superior, after all. I mean at work. You know, like their boss. I didn't mean because they're humans."

And then he lay back and hugged me to him again. "I don't want you to worry about that, Sookie. I have no desire to be with other women, especially after this (and he gestured to the two of us with his hand). For a long time now, I have been uninterested in having sex with or feeding from other women. I know what I am, and I'm not saying that I'm not a monster, but I love you and you have to trust that that means something to me. I would never risk hurting you for a meaningless sex act or feed. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I closed my eyes again.

"And if you find a bra in my office again, will you promise to ask me about it rather than break up with me and walk off into an explosion?" I could tell he was smiling again.

"Yes."

"Good. Then we're both clear now about all of that petty jealousy. Sookie, you are mine and I am yours. That means more to my kind than you know."

"Okay."

And then the kissing started up again. Lordy, I won't be able to walk tomorrow.

Eric

Sookie and I went into Myrtle Beach for the evening, and enjoyed it although I was glad that we weren't staying there. It was a nice beach city and under other circumstances, I would have certainly enjoyed exploring it, but I was glad that Sookie and I had our quiet, more private beach, and I preferred our weathered, rustic house with the screened-in porch and hammock (I've got to get one of those for my house.) to the upscale condos and hotels in Myrtle Beach.

We played miniature golf and I'll admit my favorite part was when Sookie had to lean over in her short skirt to pick up the balls. What can I say? I know what I am.

We came home to our much preferred beach and enjoyed lying on a blanket under the stars until it felt like time to be naked and in bed. Then I showed Sookie just how much I was enjoying our vacation in my own special way. Twice.

Sookie told me about her jealous feelings and finding Pam's bra in my office. I hadn't even thought of it, but apparently, that's what sparked her tirade before the bar was bombed. It explained why she lost her temper, but it didn't explain all of the things she said. I am still very much aware that our differences are a constant potential problem for us.

Sookie's framed photo is just about the tackiest thing I have ever seen (the frame, not the photo), and I absolutely love it. I picture her selecting it at the store and fitting the photograph in it and stealing into my room naked in the dark to place it by the bed so that I would see it when I wake. It is a gift I will treasure.


	24. Chapter 24

Still all owned by Charlaine Harris.

Sookie

Muscles I didn't even know I had were hurting when I got out of bed the next day, and yes, I was walking funny but I couldn't stop smiling. Eric wanted to give me blood last night, but I said I wanted to wait and see how I felt this morning. If I'm still out of commission tonight, I may steal a drop. He certainly seemed to like it when I did that on the hammock.

It was almost noon when I woke up. Every day, I seemed to sleep a little later. If I lived with Eric, I would probably just sleep all day. If I lived with Eric. I'd never really thought about that before. That is something to think about.

It was still overcast outside, so I opened up Eric's laptop and checked the weather. Rain. Bummer. Well, actually, that's okay. Maybe I'll do a little shopping. In Eric's morning note on the mirror, he asked if I could find out where we could get a hammock like the one on our screened-in porch. (He wants two if I can find them. Maybe one for Pam?)

I googled Pawleys Island hammocks and found that the store was just off of the island, not too far from Frank's Restaurant. I also wanted to drive into Georgetown and see some of the antique shops that Danielle had told me about. I mapquested all of this and planned out my day of shopping before getting dressed.

After donning one of my cute new outfits (I really need to call Tara and thank her.), I grabbed the keys (and five one-hundred dollar bills underneath them, presumably for the hammocks) before starting my shopping spree.

I loved exploring the area around Pawleys. I found the cutest little group of shops where the hammock place was and spent hours browsing through the stores. One of the shopkeepers told me about some little antique malls down the road, so I decided to find those and save Georgetown for another day. At the end of the day, all I had for my troubles were the two hammocks for Eric (I seriously considered one for my house, but they were just too expensive.) and a vintage postcard of Myrtle Beach from one of the antique malls, but I had had such fun anyway. I stopped by the grocery store on my way back to the house to pick up some things (yes, the kitchen was well stocked, but still I wanted a particular salad that I often fixed for myself for dinner).

It was just starting to rain when I pulled into the drive and I ran up the steps and inside.

I put the groceries away, and went upstairs to shower. Then I climbed into bed with Eric and listened to the rain until I fell asleep.

Eric

I woke to find a sleeping Sookie beside me, and I rolled over to spoon her to me and began to nuzzle her neck. She started to wake up as well, and turned her head to kiss me. My hands were exploring all of my favorite places, but when I touched a particular favorite, she flinched and breathed in a short breath, indicating pain. I may have been a bit too rough with her last night, and apologized into her hair. She rolled onto her back and looked at me with her sleepy smile. I bit my bottom lip and watched her eyes drop to the blood it drew. I hoped she would accept my offer, but wasn't certain until she latched onto my lip and started to suck. Then I knew she was fine with it, and then of course, I lost it and only hoped that the blood had worked it's magic quickly because otherwise I would be doing further damage and really couldn't stop myself. The woman drives me mad with desire.

After our shower, Sookie told me she wanted to stay in because of the rain, which was fine with me. She fixed herself dinner (I was already sated, naturally.), and we started to go through the library of movies that the house had in it's bookshelves. We relaxed on the sofa and watched Slumdog Millionaire and Elegy and liked them both. Then we watched a little CNN to catch up with what was going on in the world outside of our cozy little world.

Sookie told me about her day of shopping and I was pleased that she found the hammocks (she doesn't know that one will be on her porch as soon as we get back). We downloaded her pictures from the past two days onto my laptop and I scrolled through her beach pictures and then the ones of her shopping day. I chose one on the beach with her holding the camera towards her with the ocean behind her as wallpaper for my laptop.

It was still raining, but I suggested that we walk on the beach anyway and just get wet. It seemed odd, but why not, and she agreed. The temperature was warm enough that it wasn't unpleasant, and something about the moonlight filtering through the clouds and the pouring rain and the way the wet strands of hair framed her face just got to me, and before we knew it, we were making love on the (thankfully) deserted beach in the dark rain. That may have been a first for me, which is certainly saying something.


	25. Chapter 25

Let's all be grateful to Charlaine Harris.

Sookie

Eric woke me with all kinds of wonderful pressing into my backside, but then it turns out I did need a little blood after all. I was pretty sore. The man is huge. After the pain-free toe-curling sex, we took a shower and went downstairs to have dinner (well, for me to have dinner—you know what I mean). I fixed my salad, and we decided to watch some movies instead of going out. I loved the sound of the rain and wanted us to curl up together on the sofa, and so I got my wish. I wondered if it was just a coincidence that both movies had star-crossed lovers in them. Elegy was about a couple dealing with an age difference, but, honestly, those people have no idea what a real age difference is. Seriously. Try like 975 years. Now that's an age difference. Add a species difference to the mix, and well, that's a whole other movie.

Eric liked my pictures and picked one of the goofy close-ups to use as wallpaper on his laptop. I didn't object, but I made a mental note to try and have some better pictures taken tomorrow. Maybe I could find Danielle again to help me.

Eric suggested that we take a walk in the rain, and we thought, hey, why not? It was actually really fun, and we wound up having pretty wild sex right on the beach. I wondered if anyone in the houses could see us, but it was pretty dark. We started to go into the house when I remembered that my panties were not on me, and I sent Eric back to the water's edge to find them. He's the one that slingshotted them into god knows where. I laughed so hard when I saw him wade into the surf and emerge with his prize. I would have died if they had washed up onto the beach the next morning. My hero.

We peeled our wet clothes off and spread them out onto the hammock. I figured that they might dry out by tomorrow that way and we wouldn't be dripping so much across the floor of the house. We made a mad dash up the stairs and took a long hot shower and got into bed. I was pretty wiped out and fell asleep quickly.

I was having another dream about my mother. I was talking to the ocean, calling to her, but couldn't see her. Then I saw what I first thought were my panties floating on a wave, but then as it came nearer, I realized that it was my mother's body. I woke up in a sweat and jumped out of bed and went to use the bathroom.

I came out to get back into bed, and Eric was standing there asking what was wrong. I told him I had a bad dream and he got under the covers and held me asking me to tell him about it. He said he felt through the bond that I was upset and he was worried. Thinking about the bond made me uneasy. I still didn't really understand it all, but then I decided I'd worry about that tomorrow (I sound like Scarlett O'Hara.), and drifted off to sleep.

Eric

I was getting ready to call Pam downstairs when I felt Sookie wake up, which wasn't alarming, actually. I was learning that she often would wake during the night to use the bathroom, so I wasn't worried. But then I realized that she was also afraid and upset, and so I ran up to see what had happened. Apparently she'd had a bad dream (It's hard for me to remember what that's like, it's been so long.), so I held her until she fell back to sleep.

I went downstairs and retrieved our wet clothes off of the hammock. Then I went into Sookie's closet and mine and put together a couple of loads of laundry, adding some towels. There was a washer and dryer in a hall closet upstairs stocked with detergent. Once I had the first load going, I went downstairs again to call Pam.

She was still frustrated with the contractor, but things were at least moving forward, if not slower than she wanted. I couldn't imagine a human contractor giving her a hard time (he's either brave or a fool). I told her not to worry about the schedule. I have this house rented for two weeks, and if the bar isn't ready after that, then maybe Sookie and I would just go somewhere else or even start trying to have a somewhat normal relationship in Shreveport and Bon Temps. I felt confident that things between us were finally progressing in a positive manner. She has not been fighting me so much on every little thing. I have been trying to reassure her of my feelings for her. It all feels good for the first time in a long time—well, since I was at her house without my memory. I told Pam that we were having a great time, and suggested that she come here sometime herself (she certainly deserves a vacation). I told her how I had been thinking that I may just want to live on a beach again, and maybe Sookie would want that as well. She started to give me shit about it, but then said that she really was glad about the turn of events.

I went up to put the wet clothes in the dryer and start the second load, then went back down to read on the hammock. Yes, I could definitely live here. I suppose that eventually I would get bored, but I could always open up a bar somewhere close by for something to do. I have no idea what the vampire political climate is like here, but it would be nice to live under the radar for awhile. Maybe Pam would like to be sheriff of area five. I could just give her Fangtasia and all of the crap that goes with it.

I was folding the last of our clean clothes, when I felt the pull of dawn. I quickly wrote my daily note to Sookie and then went to my dark room to die for the day.


	26. Chapter 26

Charlaine Harris' people…

Sookie

I slept late again. This time I needed the sleep because of my waking from a bad dream during the night. Still, though, I did go to bed awfully late. Vampire hours.

My mouth fell open when I read Eric's note, saying that he hadn't had time to put our clean clothes and towels away, but that they were folded on the bed in the room at the end of the hall (this house has four bedrooms upstairs and one downstairs). Eric did the laundry? Wow. He also asked that I not shower before he wakes up tonight because he wants to taste the sun and salt on my body. Okey-dokey.

I took care of the folded laundry and went down to have some toast and coffee on the porch. I called Tara and told her how much I loved all the clothes and thanked her for everything. She kept saying that I was really thanking the wrong person, but that she'd had fun putting my new outfits together. I promised her that I had thanked Eric (but blushed to myself at the image of how I'd done the actual thanking). She said that Eric's day man had also brought her a check the day before. She thought it was a mistake, but he insisted that it was to thank her for doing such a good job. I didn't ask how much it was, but she seemed pretty impressed with it, so I could only guess. Eric.

After I did the dishes, I stepped out the back door and took a picture of the empty beach with my cell phone and sent it to Amelia with a one-word message: Paradise.

It was another perfect day on the sand. I read my ghost stories and watched the black dog playing with a tennis ball (I sure hope he hasn't lost that Frisbee.). Danielle came by just as I was getting ready to have some fruit salad, and she accepted my offer to join me. (I had packed an extra bowl and fork, hoping that I might see her.)

I told her about our trip into Myrtle and the little shops I saw yesterday. She had some more suggestions for me. I also asked her about the bonfire thing we had seen on the beach, and she told me how to do that as well. Apparently it was one of those things that people did a lot here at night. We waved at some kayakers out past the waves, and sat and watched them for a long time. Then she took some more pictures for me. I told her that Eric liked to see me in the daylight, and I could hear in her mind that she thought that was kind of sad and touching. I really liked her.

When it started to get late, I walked down to the water and sat in the sand. When a wave would come up, I scooped the water up in my hands and splashed it over me, getting a little in my hair too. Then I let the late afternoon sun dry me off in my beach chair. When Eric came downstairs, I was waiting for him in the hammock.

Eric

I found a salty, sticky, and delicious Sookie in the hammock when I woke up. I had to use some restraint when I removed her new bikini--she didn't want it torn. But once that was safely out of the way, she happily let me ravage her to my heart's content. I found the camera while she put her suit back on and we took some pictures of ourselves in the hammock.

We took a long shower and dressed in our comfortable beachwear for the evening. Sookie wanted to eat at a little fast food place nearby that her friend Danielle had told her about. (I told her that I would gladly take her anywhere she'd like to go, and that was her choice.) She had a hotdog and a chocolate shake, and said that there was pretty much nothing better than that. I was pleased to see her so happy.

Then we stopped at the store to get a bag of marshmallows and headed home.

Sookie wanted to be in charge of the planning, but I did all the executing when we built our bonfire on the beach. It came out great and I brought out some chairs and blankets and we got comfortable. Sookie ate roasted marshmallows and told me the ghost stories she had been reading about. There was one in particular that she liked about The Gray Man that haunted Pawley's Island and warned residents of upcoming storms. I loved listening to her, and couldn't help but wonder what that gray man really was. Vampire? Fairy? Who knows. And was he still hanging around?

We stared into the fire and talked and sometimes just sat in silence enjoying the feel of each other nearby. I wondered if she was aware of the contentment in the bond. I certainly felt it strongly. If you had told me a week ago that Sookie and I would be here in this place, happy and comfortable with saying we loved each other, I never would have believed it. I wanted to stay here forever. And then my mind went dark at the forever part. Unless Sookie is turned, we can't have forever. I pushed that aside and focused on the happiness of the moment. No matter what happens, we are certainly happy now.

When Sookie started to tire, we put out our fire and repaired the hole in the sand. I put the chairs away under the house and came inside to find Sookie on the sofa. She asked me what I knew about Asheville, North Carolina. Her new friend lives there and told Sookie that she should see it sometime. I haven't been there since the 1970's, but understand that it has become one of those hip and trendy cities that people flock to. We looked it up online and read about it together on the sofa. I was pleased to see that Sookie was considering traveling to another place with me. I told her that I would happily take her whenever she wanted and felt very encouraged with her response.

We went to bed and made love, but this time it was slow and sweet. I watched her until I was certain that she was asleep, and then went back downstairs. I found a website for real estate in the area and sent an email to the realtor whose name I recognized from the contract on our vacation house. I told him that I was very pleased with the house, and was also interested in buying it or one similar to it if it was not for sale. If he didn't have any other vampire-ready homes, I could easily remedy that with a few updates. I wanted to surprise Sookie, and hoped she would be pleased. If we owned this house, we could either live here all the time, or at the very least, come here to vacation whenever we wanted. I know we could also just rent the house like other people, but what can I say, I'm a bit of a control freak.

I checked in with Pam, and let her vent about the contractor, although I really could not care less about all that right now. I guess I should be grateful that Pam cares about it though. I told her to just torture the man or at the very least bite him until she got what she wanted, but was kidding of course. We know to behave ourselves these days when it comes to humans, although that was not always the case. I sensed that Sookie was awake, but decided that she was probably just up to use the bathroom.

After I talked to Pam, I watched a little T.V. and then took a walk on the beach until it was time for me to sleep like the dead (that's a little joke).


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks again, Charlaine Harris.

Sookie

After the tumble in the hammock, I decided that I would never again shower before Eric woke up. In fact, I'm just going to go out and sit in the surf every day before dusk. That was amazing.

I had the best hotdog of my life (Danielle said it would be) for dinner, and then we went home to build our bonfire. I told Eric the ghost stories I've been reading, and probably got them all mixed up, but he didn't seem to mind. It was so lovely to just sit and be together.

When we went inside, I asked Eric if he might want to go to Asheville sometime with me. It sounded really nice, and I was thinking that this whole vacation thing with Eric was pretty great. It was like when he was at my house without his memory. Without the interference of the rest of our lives and the supe world, we really got along so well. He was so much fun to hang out with, and of course, the sex was amazing. And apparently he loves me. I know I certainly do love him. I worry about how that may change when we get home, but try not to think about it. And I try not to dwell on the fact that he is a vampire and I am a human. There are a lot of things about that fact that scare me.

I woke up in the night to use the bathroom, but instead of getting back in bed, I decided to go see what Eric was doing. I missed him if I woke without him. I got to the top of the stairs and stopped. He was on the phone downstairs and all I heard was, "Pull his fingernails out, threaten to drain his firstborn, hell, just bite the fucker."

I backed up and tiptoed back to my room and climbed into bed. He's a vampire, Sookie.

The next morning, or I should say the next afternoon, I woke up and felt a little troubled about what I had heard the night before. I know what he is. That's the problem. He can be so sweet to me and roast my marshmallows and fold my laundry and fish my panties out of the ocean, but I also know that he is a monster. A big scary monster. My head started to fill up with my usual doubts while I ate breakfast, but then I decided to try and enjoy my day in spite of the dark cloud that was threatening inside my head.

As soon as I got my chair set up in the sand, Danielle appeared with two styrofoam boogie boards and my mood lifted dramatically. We had been playing in the surf for awhile when the two boys who "taught" me how to crab joined us. The four of us laughed and played and rode the waves for hours. Then Danielle retrieved my camera from my bag for me and took some shots of me riding into shore on my stomach and then some of me wiping out. Eric will like those, I'm sure.

Afterwards, Danielle and I lay on the boards on the beach and let the sun dry us off. It was a glorious day, so sunny and clear. I told her that I might come to Asheville sometime and she was so excited. She put her number into my phone and then called herself, so her phone would record mine. I was happy to have found a new friend.

I was putting my chair away under the house and rinsing off my feet at the spigot when I heard a man yoo-hooing for me at the front door. I walked under the house and found a man holding some papers and extending a hand to me. I shook his hand and apologized for the sand. He said he was the realtor that rented us the house (I told him we loved it.), and that he brought some listings over that Mr. Northman might be interested in. I pretended to know what he was talking about while he went through each paper and explained how much the houses were and which ones would be suitable for a vampire. He also said that our house wasn't for sale, but that he would be happy to write up an unsolicited offer if Mr. Northman wanted to. I thanked him and went inside more than a little suspicious that Eric was up to something.

I put my bag down and downloaded the photos into the laptop and was reading the listing sheets when Eric came down. He came over and started to kiss my neck, but then I stopped him and said, "What's going on, Eric?" I was not happy.

He seemed genuinely shocked when I told him what the realtor said. He said that the realtor must have gotten Eric confused with some other renter. He didn't know anything about an unsolicited offer. He took the papers from my hand, but I noticed that he just stuck them under his laptop rather than throw them away.

I went upstairs and got into the shower. Eric appeared in the shower shortly afterwards of course, and said, "Sookie, I can't believe you're mad at me because of those listing sheets. Come on, lover."

I just glared in response.

"Okay, so I did call the realtor. Would it be such a horrible thing to own this house? Don't you like it here? We could live here. Why are you mad?"

"Because I don't like it when you have some big secret agenda. Live here? We've never talked about living together, Eric. I don't like the idea of your making these big life-changing decisions without even talking to me. And stop touching me there. That's clean enough."

I pouted through the rest of the shower, and then got out and dressed and went downstairs. I fixed myself a sandwich and sat and ate it in front of the T.V. After awhile, Eric came in and sat beside me. I could feel him looking at me, and so I finally looked over and damn it, there were those puppy dog eyes. He started to kiss my fingertips and said, "How long are you going to be mad at me, lover?" I didn't answer, but then when he started to kiss my neck, I caved. We made excellent use of the sofa and afterwards Eric apologized about not telling me about the realtor. He said he had wanted to surprise me, and yes that is sweet, but I still heard that voice in my head telling me that I have a very controlling vampire in my life and to watch it.

We put our clothes back on and took a long walk on the beach. I told Eric that he could buy whatever real estate he wanted, but that I wasn't ready to talk about living together. He said, "That's fine, lover." And that was that.

We watched a very old version of "Romeo and Juliet" from 1968 on DVD. Eric said it was his favorite version of it, and it was really good. (Again, what is it with the star-crossed lovers?) Then we looked at the new pictures on the laptop and laughed at me crashing on my boogie board.

I was pretty tired from the accumulated lack of sleep all week and being in the sun all day (not that I'm complaining!), so we went up to bed. It was hours of course, before I actually went to sleep. Eric is amazing, after all.


	28. Chapter 28

Please join me in my gratitude to Charlaine Harris.

Eric

I found Sookie downstairs in a foul mood when I woke up. I hadn't thought about the fact that the realtor might stop by and now Sookie seemed really mad about the whole idea of buying this house. I tried to sway her in the shower to no avail, and then again on the sofa downstairs, and she finally softened (maybe I'm getting a little better at handling her).

We went for a walk on the beach, watched an old (well, old to Sookie) movie and made love until she fell asleep.

I went downstairs to scroll through our photos on the laptop (I never tire of looking at them.) and then read all the real estate flyers and did some reading online about the local beaches. The more I learn about the area, the more I really like it here. I know I've scared Sookie a little by moving too fast, but I hate to waste any time with her. I want to get on with our life together and enjoy it while we can. Sometimes she needs to be handled so delicately, and I am used to such a heavy handed approach and always getting my way. I'm glad that we have another week here together so I can continue to convince her how important her happiness is to me. I feel much better now that we have addressed the jealousy issue, but we still have many other huge ones to face.

I read in the hammock for most of the rest of the night and lost track of the time. I decided to make a quick call to Pam to check in before dawn took me. After her report on the bar's progress, she asked about Sookie. I told her that I was looking into buying the beach house for us and she started giving me attitude about how I was going to scare Sookie away (I didn't tell her that I had already started that ball rolling). I know that I let Pam get away with a lot, but sometimes she can be just too insolent with me. In many ways we are partners, but she is also my child and often forgets to behave as such. We started arguing about the whole issue of turning Sookie. She loves Sookie, but thinks I'm nuts for trying to live with a human that doesn't want to be turned. I admitted that, of course, if I had my way, I would turn Sookie and keep her with me, but Pam knows how Sookie feels about that. I was getting worked up, and realized that Sookie was awake (probably for a trip to the bathroom), and then I realized that it was close to dawn (I was an hour ahead of Pam since I was on the coast) so I really needed to get off the phone. Now I won't have time to write Sookie her note damn it, and then I realized that Sookie was upset (another bad dream most likely, but I won't have time to comfort her), and so I hung up and started up the stairs. And there she stood, trembling, with tears streaming down her face, and I thought oh fuck.

Sookie

I woke up and reached for Eric, but he wasn't in bed. I got up to go find him, and when I stopped at the top of the stairs I thought when will I learn? He was yelling at someone on the phone and I heard him very clearly say, "Of course if I had my way, I would turn Sookie and keep her." I thought of his sneaking behind my back to try and buy the house. Was this all part of his plan to turn me? I started to feel sick to my stomach, and didn't even realize that I was crying until Eric was in front of me and I saw the look on his face. Guilt. Caught red-handed. I started to back up and he came up and tried to take my hand. I pulled it away, and started to say something, but it just came out as a sob. He said, "Sookie. Wait. Please. We need to talk, but goddamit the sun's coming. Please, Sookie."

I was crying so hard, but managed to say, "I've got to get out of here." I was feeling panicked and wanted to be as far away from Eric as possible.

"No, no, no, no. Sookie, lover, please." He started to back away from me into his bedroom, and it reminded me of when I had rescinded his invitation to my house. It was as if he had no control. He grabbed my hand as he passed me, and pulled me into the room, but I snatched my hand back as soon as I got past the threshold. He sat down on the bed with his arms held out to me, and said, "Don't do this. I know what you're thinking. Please. We'll talk about this tonight. I love you, Sookie. You know that." And then he got very quiet and said, "Please close the door, lover. Dawn's coming." I stepped back out of the room and pulled the door closed.

I threw myself onto my bed and cried for a long time. What am I going to do? As certain as I am that I love Eric, I am also just as certain that I don't ever want to be a vampire. Would he really turn me without my consent? I honestly don't know. I had heard of people being sort of accidentally turned when they were in a relationship with a vampire. Could that happen to me? Would Eric let that happen? I was so confused. Could being bonded to him lead to being turned? Was I a fool to ever trust him?

The sun was up (obviously), so I went downstairs and sat on the porch looking out at the ocean. I saw Danielle and her husband walking along the water's edge holding hands and talking. I could see in his eyes that he really loved her and I felt happy for her. Was Eric right to think that that's what I want—a human man? I couldn't live my whole life with my shields up, so no, I can't imagine that I would want that. But would I really want to spend all of my days alone? If I lived with Eric, that's what my life would be. I'd be alone all day every day. I never really thought about that when I was with Bill I guess, or did I? I honestly can't remember. Bill seems like a lifetime ago.

I called the airline first to find out how hard it would be to change my ticket. There were no flights available today, but I could always fly stand-by. I wrote down the times of the flights as well as connections in Atlanta that would take me to Shreveport. Eric would be asleep all day, so it's not as if I have to make a decision right this minute. Maybe I'll just think about it for now.

I wished Gran were here to talk to. Sometimes I just miss her so much. I tried to imagine what she would say to me if I asked for her advice. I went up and put on some shorts and a sweater and went out to walk the beach. Fortunately, there were no people around because I spent a lot of my walk talking out to the ocean, first asking Gran what I should do, and then asking my mother. I don't know why, but I felt like they could hear me.

When I got back to the house, I was starving, so I fixed myself some toast and a bowl of cereal with berries. I still had plenty of time to make my decision, and I hated the thought of leaving without one more day enjoying the beach, so I went up and put on my bathing suit and found my spot on the sand. Danielle came by with her husband and introduced me (he thought I had nice knockers, but preferred Danielle's, so at least he wasn't a complete pig). He said he hoped that Eric and I could come to Asheville sometime for a visit (and seemed to think it was just fine that my boyfriend was a vampire). Maybe people in Asheville were a little more open minded than in Bon Temps. Danielle turned to him and said, "Honey, why don't you go for that run while I visit with Sookie?" So he said it had been nice to meet me and took off running down the beach.

Danielle sat beside me on the sand and said, "So what's wrong? You seem so sad today."

I wondered if Danielle had some sort of supe powers to read people's moods or if I was just an obvious wreck. I told her that Eric and I had kind of a fight, but I didn't go into details.

She said, "It must be hard sometimes being so different."

"You have no idea."

"Well, maybe that's true, and then again, maybe not. I have to tell you, Sookie, there's not a woman on this planet that at some point or other has wondered how in the world we can live with men. Human or not, they are just so different from us. I mean, some of those differences are wonderful and I'm pretty happy about those, but then sometimes I feel like men are an entire other species and we'll never understand each other."

"Really? But you seem so happily married."

"I am, believe me. But I just want you to know that you are not alone. We all have differences and fights, even in the best of relationships. I hope you work things out with Eric. He sounds pretty great to me. But if you ever want to talk, please just call me, okay? You're not alone."

I could tell from her thoughts that she was completely sincere, and I was so grateful to her and told her so. Then her husband jogged up to us and they walked away together. She turned around and mouthed, "Call me," as she walked away.

That made me feel a little better, but I still didn't know what I was going to do. After a few hours of thinking until my head hurt, I went inside and ate a salad and stood on the porch saying a tearful goodbye to the beach. I sure have loved it here.

I went upstairs and pulled out my new suitcase and set it up on the luggage stand and started to pack. I debated about keeping all of Tara's new clothes, but then decided that I should. Having Eric find them hanging in my closet seemed too much like a slap in the face to him. And Tara had been so sweet to pick everything out for me. Once I had that suitcase filled I pulled out Amelia's. But then I thought that I really needed to shower and dress first. When I got out of the shower, I felt so tired. I had only slept a few hours the night before and crying all day had wiped me out. I looked at the clock and decided that I had time for a short nap. I didn't want to drive to the Myrtle Beach airport sleepy either. That could be dangerous. I pulled off my robe and climbed into bed. I'll just close my eyes for a minute.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks again, Charlaine Harris.

Sookie

I woke up in a panic. How long had I been asleep? It was still light out, so I jumped out of bed and dressed and started throwing my stuff into the suitcase. I dragged everything downstairs and decided that I should really leave a note for Eric. I stood there debating what to write, but then thought I just don't have time for this and so just put, "I took the car. I'm going home." I left it on the kitchen counter where we kept the car keys and locked the door behind me on my way out.

I was able to get on a flight to Atlanta right away, but then had to sit in the airport there for several hours before I was put on a plane to Shreveport. I kept checking my phone, but there was no message from Eric, which I was surprised about. Maybe he was agreeing with my decision.

I knew that when I landed in Shreveport, it would be about four in the morning there and I couldn't imagine who I could call to pick me up at that hour. There's no way I would pay for a cab all the way to Bon Temps, so I thought maybe I'd just try and sleep in a chair at the airport until I could call Amelia at a more reasonable hour.

Once I arrived in Shreveport, I walked to baggage claim and was shocked to find Pam sitting in a chair.

"How did you know which flight I'd be on?"

"It's nice to see you too, Sookie. And I didn't. I've been in this chair for five hours."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say.

As I was picking my bags up off of the carousel, I noticed Pam texting on her phone. I was pretty sure I knew who that was to.

Once we were in the car and heading towards Bon Temps, Pam said, "So, apparently you overheard a phone conversation last night, am I right?"

"Yes."

"And what exactly did you hear?"

"Eric said that if he had his way, he would turn me and keep me."

"And this surprised you? That your vampire lover would want to keep you with him as long as possible?"

"I don't want to be a vampire."

"No shit, Sookie. We all got that. Nobody's seriously talking about turning you, okay? We know how you feel. Eric knows how you feel. Did you also hear the part of his conversation where he said he wants to buy a beach house for you? You know, so you can be happy and live in it together? Are you aware that the man is in love with you? That he is ready to give up his hard-earned position in Louisiana, his business, his home, his life? Any of that seem familiar to you? Did you catch any of that conversation?"

"No."

"Thought not. Look, I know he's a controlling son of a bitch. He doesn't always handle things with finesse. But he does genuinely love you, and vampire or not, he is an honorable guy, and I don't believe for a minute that he would ever turn you against your wishes. Unless you died some other way, and then I just might do it myself. Oh, stop looking at me like that. We care about you. We wouldn't want to lose you. Is that a bad thing?"

We rode in silence for the rest of the way.

When she dropped me in front of my house, she said, "I'm sorry you're upset, Sookie. And it's a pity you didn't get to finish your trip. But please think about what I said, and give the guy a break, okay? I'll talk to you later."

I thanked her for the ride and watched her drive away.


	30. Chapter 30

I just can't thank Charlaine Harris enough.

Sookie

My bed had never felt better. I was so exhausted that I slept through most of the next day. At one point, I thought I heard some sort of power tool, like a drill, and then maybe some hammering, but then it stopped and I drifted back to sleep. When I finally emerged in the late afternoon, I expected to find Amelia and Octavia and was looking forward to seeing them and telling them about what happened. I thought of what Danielle had said on the beach and knew that having girlfriends to commiserate with was pretty important. But when I went into the kitchen I found a note on the table instead.

Sookie,

We didn't want to wake you, but Octavia and I are going to Pawley's Island! We are so excited! Eric paid for our plane tickets and a rental car (what a doll he is!) and said that he had the house rented for another week, and there was no point in wasting it, so we are going to hit the beach! Let's not kid ourselves—I'm sure he also wanted to get you alone here without roomies in the way. Whatever fight you two had, I'm sure you'll work it out when he gets here. Anyway, please thank him again for us, and you kids have fun!

Amelia

Wow. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I mean, I guess I was happy that they were getting a free vacation and Amelia certainly seemed excited about it, but I was also…what…jealous? Yes, I suppose that's what it was. It felt weird that Amelia and Octavia would be in our little love nest on the beach. That was ours. But I guess I took care of that when I walked out the door, didn't I? Maybe I should have stayed to talk things out with Eric. Why do I always feel like I have to run away when things get hairy? Suddenly being here at home alone felt like a mistake.

I fixed myself a cup of coffee and went out to sit on the front porch. I about fell over when I saw the rope hammock hanging in the corner with a wrapped present sitting on it. (Oh, that must have been the drilling I heard earlier.) I sat in the hammock and untied the ribbon on the present and pushed back the paper to find a very tacky frame with seashells and starfish all around it and Pawleys Island written across the top. The photo was of me and a very happy Eric holding the camera at arm's length sitting on the hammock at the beach house. I started to cry, of course.

I took the picture inside and set it up on my dresser, and then went into the kitchen to eat. I took a long hot bath and thought about what had happened in the past week, and it was all so overwhelming. Being at the beach house with Eric felt like a dream. Was I crazy to run away from him? From all of it?

I started to unpack, but then decided that I was just too tired, so I put on some sweats and took Gran's ugly quilt out to lie in my new hammock. I tried to sleep, but just kind of dozed off, then woke to find myself in the dark and started crying into my quilt. I was really enjoying my cry and feeling sorry for myself when I was distracted by the sound of something coming up my driveway. I sat up to see coming right at me a very tall pale shirtless man running barefoot on the gravel. He ran up the steps and stood in front of me on the porch, and we both just looked at each other for a moment. Then he said, "I seem to have lost my memory."

I could tell he didn't mean that and I started to see where he was going with this.

I said, "Oh really?"

"Yes. You seem like a kind woman. Do you think that perhaps you could take me in? Clean my feet? Fall in love with me?" He was starting to smile, but then he grew more serious. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"Oh Eric. I just don't know. I'm so confused."

"Okay, then." And then he turned around and started back down the steps.

I jumped up and said, "Wait! Where are you going?" I looked down at the bloody footprints on the porch, and ran down the steps after him. "Eric, come back!"

He was running away down the driveway and I was running as fast as I could after him, but I knew I'd never be able to catch him. Then he turned around and started running backwards, smiling at me. I ran hard and kept calling his name, but then he seemed to just disappear into a mist and I couldn't see him anymore.


	31. Chapter 31

Oh, Charlaine Harris, I will always be in your debt!

Sookie

I was vaguely aware of the sound of waves. I was still running, but where were the waves coming from? The night got brighter as if a light had been turned on. I opened my eyes and Eric was standing at the foot of my bed by my packed suitcase and said, "Please don't leave me."

I said, "I had a bad dream." And faster than I could track, he was in bed with me holding me in his arms.

"Tell me what happened, lover."

"You were running away from me and I lost you in the mist, like Scarlett lost Rhett. That sounds stupid."

"No, lover, it's not stupid. But I'm not going to run away, I promise."

"Neither am I."

And then that's when I got it. The best, most perfect kiss of my life.

I know that we really needed to talk about what happened the night before, and about what it really means to be bonded, and about why I need to stay a human. I know that we will face problems just like any other couple, and then some pretty unusual ones as well because of who we are. I don't know what's going to happen between me and Eric. I'm not certain what my future will be. But I do know that right now I am more than willing to stick around to find out.


	32. Chapter 32

Charlaine Harris owns Eric and Sookie, but we sure do love them.

Eric

I just wanted you to know that Sookie didn't leave me. I know that you expected her to after that royal fuck up where she apparently overheard my phone conversation with Pam. I really was so pissed at myself for that. I didn't think that Sookie was listening obviously, but had I realized that she could hear me I think I could have saved it if I had only had the time to explain things to her. I'm starting to see that a lot of what goes wrong with us is just simple misunderstanding. And maybe a little bad timing. Yes, I would love it if she were a vampire, but I know and respect her wishes. I won't lie to her about what I want, but she needs to learn to trust me. And we need to talk about the what-ifs of her dying by some god-awful catastrophe. Would she really not want to be turned under those circumstances? Is she one hundred percent certain? I need to know. What I really need is for her to stick around long enough for us to seriously talk about all this shit without running away at the first little speed bump. Goddamn Bill Compton. He put that flight response in her. I could really stake that motherfucker.

You can't imagine the panic I felt when I realized that she had heard me. I could feel that I was mere seconds away from my daytime death and wouldn't have time to explain shit to her. I could see and obviously feel her panic and do absolutely nothing. Sometimes being a vampire sucks. Sometimes losing my days feels like I'm being cheated. I know it's a trade-off, but once in a century or two there comes a time when I could really use a little coherence during the day to resolve things. That day was one of those. It killed me to have to tell her to close the door. All I wanted was for her to climb in bed with me with the door safely shut so that my last conscious thought was that at least I stood a chance of seeing her when I woke. Looking at her tearful face as she stepped back and closed the door absolutely killed me. I just thought I am so fucked. She is going to be half way back to Bon Temps by the time dusk rolls around. I wanted to put my fist through a wall, but was as weak as a newborn kitten and could do nothing but pass out. You just can't imagine the frustration. Sometimes it really does suck. (By the way, you know not to tell anybody else about that weak as a kitten shit right? I mean seriously, I have killed people for knowing less.)

Anyway, when I woke, the first thing I felt was the familiar hum of Sookie sleeping. I flew into her room and was so relieved to see her in the bed, but then I saw the suitcase and knew that she was planning on leaving. I wasn't sure why she hadn't really. Had she actually made the mature decision to stay and talk to me or had she merely fallen asleep and missed her opportunity to make a clean getaway? Who cares, I know. The most important thing was that she was still there. I turned on a light and then stood at the foot of the bed to watch her sleeping. What I wouldn't give to keep her in that peaceful state, but awake of course. I was expecting her to wake up and start crying or yelling at me. I felt another break-up coming on and just dreaded it. All I wanted was for her to stay here with me and enjoy the rest of our little trip, and then take the next step together. Maybe a trip to Asheville. Maybe a trip home. Why can't it ever be that simple with us?

I decided in that second that I was going to buy this house no matter what the cost. I would put it in Sookie's name (but have the annual property tax bill sent to my accountant). I'll set up a maintenance account and hire a property manager. She could rent it out whenever she wanted and it would most likely provide her with enough of an income that she could quit working at that piece of shit bar. She could come here whenever she wanted with or without me. If she does break up with me when she wakes up, at least I'll know that when she comes here, she'll think of me and I'll still have the hope of a future with her. How could she stay here and not remember what we were to each other? What we are to each other. Until she wakes up and starts the yelling. Goddamit. I just know what's coming.

You know what I decided then? I'll just beg if I have to. It doesn't matter. My pride won't mean shit to me if she's gone. I'll just beg her not to leave me. Straightforward honesty. We could use a little of that after all the bullshit and dancing around we've done since I got my memory back. I feel like I've been walking on eggshells and it's time to just step on them and to hell with the consequences. I love her. I want her. I'm going to beg. Fuck it.

Her eyes opened and I just said it. "Please don't leave me." I braced myself for the tears, for the blame, for the pain. But instead she just said in a very sleepy voice, "I had a bad dream." Now there was a rare opportunity if I've ever seen one. I flew to the bed and had her in my arms before she could finish her next breath. Here was a chance for me to comfort her again. (I was learning that these bad dreams are really quite common with her. Maybe when she's more secure in our relationship, they will subside.) She started to tell me the dream, but then said that it sounded stupid. I told her that it didn't sound stupid at all and I promised that I wouldn't really run away from her. She said she wouldn't run away either. I couldn't believe it. Could it have really been that easy? Just like that, she was staying? Packed bag and all? I was overwhelmed with love for her and was so grateful that she was staying. I kissed her and held her and hoped she could feel how precious she was to me. I just love her so much. Hell, I'll suffer an eternity without her if she'll just promise this short lifetime to me. I'll take it. Just please gods don't let her leave me now.

We stayed there in that bed, wrapped in each other's arms for a long time. I couldn't believe my luck. She was still there. She wasn't leaving. She wasn't mad. I really think she does love me, and for the first time I thought we really might have a chance at something real together. Wish me luck. I'll let you know how it goes.

XXX

A/N: Please continue this series with my next story, Eric's Story. See my profile for the sequence after that. I hope you enjoy!

The lovely s. meadows (aka Meads) has made me the most beautiful banner for Taking Action! I absolutely love it. Go here to check it out: h t t p : / / img709 . imageshack . us/img709/3097/takingaction . jpg (Remove all spaces before img709 and around dots.)


End file.
